


Не очень история

by daejaeshechka



Category: B.A.P, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Drug Use, M/M, Murder, Police
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: From hero to zero - one acid. И фантастический trax.брезгливых долойгейский саунд:1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3VZ78hWhQw2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uk_QxRkwXg3) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wd3PLcF_lGE4) for loving scenes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iByQSaWTR1g





	1. Полиция

Утро первого октября 2027 не было примечательно ничем. С ночи моросило, прогноз погоды обещал значительное похолодание на этой неделе.   
Возможно, даже выпадет снег.   
Утром первого октября в новостных лентах можно было найти только сообщения о разбившемся при запуске X-шаттле и шестерых погибших космонавтах, но для Space-X это уже не неожиданность. У них постоянно случаются технические накладки, хотя на потоке инвестиций в программу освоения Ближнего Космоса это никак не сказывается, поэтому Space-X переживет и эту неприятность как нечего делать.   
Первого октября в новостях также было кое-что еще. Не на первых полосах, так. Из разделов «Одной строкой со всей страны», и немногие на это наткнулись.   
Пресса сообщала интересный заголовок: «Гроб на двоих: при эксгумации в боксе обнаружили второе тело»  
Человек, который мог знать об этом больше всех остальных, прочитал последний параграф   
«Полиция пытается идентифицировать останки»   
и отложил телефон, с которого листал новости. Размышляя, что это никогда не должно было всплыть, параллельно он думал о том, что может сделать, чтобы обезопасить себя.   
Прошло уже пять лет. Он сам перестал ассоциировать себя с прошлым. Теперь у него нормальная жизнь, обычная обывательская профессия.   
Какого хрена труп не разложился за пять лет. Будь прокляты эти пластиковые боксы, которые не гниют.   
Пожалуй, единственное, что он может сделать, это разыскать журналиста, написавшего статью, и если он сможет назвать место на кладбище...  
Ёнчжэ убедится, что вскрывали не место 63-Б, и успокоится. 

 

*** Кто блюет в туалете Ёнчжэ догадывается, но дверь открывает.   
Ему нравится с высоты своего роста смотреть на Чона Дэхёна, сблевывающего желтоватую кашу выпитого и съеденного, как его лицо краснеет, а глаза заносит болезненными слезами.   
\- Красавчик, - одобряет Ёнчжэ, пиная стоящее на коленях возле унитаза тело ботинком.   
Дэхён заваливается на бок, на пол ванной. Пытается срочно встать – у него очередной позыв, который он затыкает прижатой ко рту ладонью.   
Но не может, только руками махает. Он выблевывает маленькую порцию на себя, а потом другую, щедрую – на кафельный пол.   
Ёнчжэ смеется и выходит, не закрывая двери – пусть кто-нибудь еще на него полюбуется. Ёнчжэ найдет другой туалет, в котором без свидетелей можно проглотить еще пластинку, запить водой, а потом полюбоваться собой в треснувшем зеркале – под ЛСД кажешься себе классным.   
Возвращась обратно, он запинается о лежащего на полу в дверях туалета Дэ. Ёнчжэ знает, что он не отдает концы – Чон не употребляет вещества, только пьет до блевоты и беспамятства. А от пьянства не сдохнешь. В связи с этим он не присядет рядом, не щупает пульс – только снова пихает ботинком.   
Труп Дэхёна оживает, морщится и отталкивает от себя грязную обувь.   
\- Приебешься ко мне облеванный – сдохнешь, - сверху предупрежадает Ёнчже. – Понял?  
Что-то Дэхён невнятно мычит, сжимая руками рыжий башмак, упирающийся ему в грудь.   
Выглядит мерзко. Ёнчжэ не хотел бы запоминать это все. Хотелось бы помнить Дэхёна красивым парнем с большими губами и носом, а не как он едва дышит с рвотной кашицей на куртке.   
У служебного входа что-то вроде дивана, но без спинки – софа или как там. На ней Чунхон с Ёнгуком засовывают языки друг другу в рот.   
Мимо них Ёнчжэ проходит с ухмылкой – преступление свершилось. Может, настучать в полицию: как Бан Енгук любит маленьких мальчиков?  
Интересно, он сначала спаивает их, а потом трахает, или просто трахает, а потом платит?   
Хотя... пофигу, если они пойдут ебаться в ВИП-рум, в котором нет камеры. Иначе он бы взглянул на видео, просто чтобы посмотреть, какого размера хер Енгука.  
Ёнчже шагает дальше, ищет балкон – курить. Курить не возбраняется везде, кроме кухни (пропахнет), но ему нужно побыть немного одному.   
Посмотреть на небо. Дождаться прихода.   
\- С днем рождения, - вяло говорит простаивающий на балконе тоже Хим, с которым они сегодня еще не виделись лицом к лицу, чтобы тот мог поздравить.   
Ёнчжэ мило улыбается:  
\- Спасибо... Откуда ты знаешь, что вчера, - он показывает на часы – уже больше полуночи, - у меня был день рождения?   
Химчан пожимает плечами:  
\- Дэхён, - и курит дальше.  
Не смешно. Ёнчжэ неохота, чтобы его связывали с этим облеванным телом хоть каким-нибудь образом, и он говорит:  
\- У нас ничего нет.   
Химчан иронично смотрит. Усмехается:  
\- Плевать.   
Ходит слух, что Ёнчже что-то Чону должен, и поэтому оказывает услуги опрделенного характера в обмен на молчание. Хим смотрит на смазливую рожу Ёнчжэ и думает, что, с другой стороны, в открытую голубой Дэхён не просто так трезвонил всем про день рождения и даже приготовил подарок.   
Романтик. А Ёнчжэ подставляет ему жопу. В любом смысле.   
«Ты подставляешь жопу» - усмехаются химовы глаза, и Ёнчжэ разгорается местью.   
\- Там твой приемный сын скоро займется сексом с твоим другом, - сообщает он.   
Химчан отзывается:   
\- М-м-м...   
Но Ёнчжэ же знает, что его коробит.   
\- Не сделаешь ничего? – насмехаясь, спрашивает Ёнчжэ.   
И смотрит внимательно: Химчан растирает сигарету о перила, выкидывает хапчик на ту сторону. И уходит.   
Закрывая глаза, локтями на перилах, Ёнчжэ мысленно представляет: как Хим, кривясь, рассматривает пятнадцатилетнюю сладкую жопку Чунхона, которая елозит на баненгуковском члене.   
Енгук действительно схватился за жопу обеими ладонями, под джинсами она была такой круглой и вкусной. И все же он одернул:  
\- Чунхон, хватит.   
\- Но у тебя же стоит, - сказал Чунхон и полез лизаться активнее.   
\- Я не могу, перестань... немедленно, - Енгук от ласк замычал.   
\- Но у тебя же стоит, - повторил Чунхон.   
Он встал на колени и завел руку долгожданному любовнику на спину, поглаживая. Он думал, как было бы хорошо остаться совсем голыми. Как бесстыже он мог бы отдаться Енгуку и забыть на час свой стыд.   
С другой стороны коридора Химчан позвал (одернул):  
\- Чунхон! – и этот окрик услышал даже Ёнчжэ с балкона.   
И улыбнулся в локти.   
Пойманный Енгук столкнул мальчика с коленок.  
\- Ты мне никто! – громко заругался Чунхон. – Какое тебе дело, что я делаю?  
И это Ёнчжэ слышал тоже. А вот Хим ответил неразборчиво.   
\- Ты и так... – что-то от Чунхона, и он снабжает свои слова тонной злобы. – Ты...  
Потом подключается Енгук с вообще непонятным низким голосом, но и так ясно, что там разборка, возможно, даже подерутся.   
Понимать это так хорошо, осознавать, впитывать – когда кто-то выясняет отношения, Ёнчжэ делается хорошо от того, что там плохо.   
Ёнчжэ делатся хорошо от пластинок, которые он проглотил в туалете.   
И все же он думает, лежа на перилах грудью, разглядывая небо, что хотел бы, чтобы его день рождения прошел по-другому. 

 

Открыв глаза, Ёнчжэ с трудом принимает реальность. Что – утро, а рядом с ним спит Дэхён. Он боится, что вчера от плохого настроения слишком обдолбался и они трахались.   
Но он не голый под одеялом, куда заглядывает, а значит ему не приснилось, как он ночью вытолкнул приползшего Дэхёна с дивана и тот, не соображая, остался на полу.   
Ёнчжэ рассматривает его, спящего – на нем другая одежда, чем вчера. Без рвоты, но все равно омерзительно.   
Что он такое с таким красивым лицом – интересно, когда он допьется до того, что модельная рожа станет отвратительна.  
Коленками Ёнчжэ спихивает его с дивана, тело стукается об пол.   
Он хотел, чтобы его вчерашний день рождения прошел по-другому. 

 

\---   
\- Вы Ю Ёнчжэ? Я офицер Ли Минхёк. Я задам несколько вопросов.   
Он показывает значок, и Ёнчжэ приходится пропустить его в квартиру.   
Еще неизвестно, зачем этот офицер с тупым лицом пришел, но смотреть на него честным открытым взглядом не получается – Ёнчжэ изучает паркетное покрытие своей прихожей под ногами.   
\- Пять лет назад вы работали в морге, - интересуется офицер с блокнотиком. – Правильно?  
\- Да, - кивает Ёнчжэ.   
\- Вы помните Ли Джунки?  
Глядя теперь на полицейского в форме, Ёнчжэ спрашивает:  
\- Кто это?  
Ли Минхёк как-то неловко отводит взгляд:  
\- Труп. Труп, который...  
\- Я не помню, - отказвается Ёнчжэ.   
Но офицер наседает:  
\- Его тело было сильно обезображаено. Он попал в аварию. Вспомните...  
\- В морге все трупы достаточно безобразны, чтобы их хотелось забыть, - напоминает Ёнчжэ, и Минхёку нечем крыть.   
Он убирает блокнотик, касается козырька:  
\- Спасибо за сотрудничество, - которого не было.   
И тем не менее имя хозяина гроба, Ли Джунки, Ёнчжэ не незнакомо.   
Место 63-Б, городское кладбище Сеула. 

 

\- Он сказал, что не помнит Ли Джунки, - сообщает Минхёк.  
Шону что-то пишет. Потом отзывается:  
\- Запрашивай ордер на арест.   
Подобное – та крутость, за которой он пришел в полицию, поэтому Минхёк радостно вскакивает:  
\- А обвинение?  
\- Пособничество в сокрытии убийства, - отвечает Шону.   
Он заканчивает писать и поднимает бумагу перед глазами – перечитать и проверить. 

 

Это первый вторник 2028-го. Ёнчжэ хотел бы быть в другом месте.   
\- Встать! – офицер из охраны рявкает, когда судья заходит в зал.   
Ёнчжэ поднимается. Енгук единственный, кто отказывается повиноваться, и охранник выпрямляет его за локоть скованных наручниками рук – а ведь даже Химчан поднялся на ноги сам.   
С ними всеми, после пяти лет, Ёнчжэ виделся только мельком пару раз, когда следователи ездили на место, в клуб.   
После пяти лет Ёнчжэ больше всего поразил Химчан, который стоял с видимым трудом. Он выглядел так, будто собирается откинуться: растолстевший, опухший и бледный. Так сильно сдал.  
Неповинующийся Енгук смотрел в потолок и жевал губами.   
Но.   
Ёнчжэ повернул голову направо.  
\- Привет, - сказал Дэхён, - наконец-то мы рядом.   
И ухмыльнулся. Наклонился к плечу Ёнчжэ и вдохнул:  
\- Хорошо помню твой запах.   
Отодвигаясь от него, Ёнчжэ выпрямил спину – за прутьями решетки ему было видно закрытый для прессы и многочисленных любопытных зал слушания.   
В третьем ряду, справа, стояли Шону и Минхёк с новой звездочкой на погонах.   
Ёнчжэ усмехулся – хоть кто-то нажился на бомбанувшей истории.   
СМИ даже придумали им название.  
Могильщики.   
Ёнчжэ прикрывает глаза.


	2. Зубы

\- Зачем вообще понадобилось вскрывать гроб через пять лет? – всегда любопытствующий Минхёк задом пристроился на крышке стола.   
У Шону воротничок рубашки вывернулся в обратную сторону, так что всегда внимательный к людям (к нему) Минхёк полез на шею, вытаскивая его наружу.   
Как всегда Шону делал вид, что ему все равно. Ему больше не понравилось, что младший сидит на столе. Шону толкнул его в бедро, обтянутое черной тканью полицейской формы:  
\- Слезь.   
Минхёк встал. Причина не обижаться на Шону в левом углу комнаты для допросов, под потолком, и Минхёк незаметно посматривает на камеру, угадывая, пишет она или нет.   
Видимо, да – на стене зеленый огонек отсвета.   
Часто кажется, что Шону игнорирует вопросы, но на самом деле ему просто нравится отвечать без спешки, подобрав слова:  
\- Ли Джунки – известный в прошлом актер. Родственники поссорились из-за огромного наследства. Кто-то решил, что аварию устроили специально, поэтому провели эксгумацию.   
Бездумно вышагивающий Минхёк кусает палец:  
\- А в боксе второй... Ему повезло с этой танталовой вставкой в черепе.   
\- Ну уж, - отозвался Шону. – Из-за нее он и умер. Они явно не знали, что удар по голове для него будет смертельным.  
Об этом Минхёк даже не беспокоился. По танталовой заплате и зубам останки идентифицировали, а это указало на стрип-клуб, в котором его в последний раз видели живым – вот что важно.   
Пять лет назад полиция спустила на тормозах этот случай и еще несколько похожих, хотя, казалось бы, в списках допрашиваемых всегда повторялись одни и те же фамилии.   
В прошлом работники клуба, а теперь просто граждане, которым ничего не предъявишь, если бы не еще одна случайность.   
Шону допил шефский кофе и приказал:  
\- Ну, веди. 

 

\---  
\- Ким Чеджин.  
Минхёк положил на стол фотографию пятилетней давности. Ёнчжэ посмотрел, но потом равнодушно отвернулся:  
\- Кто это?  
\- Второй труп из вскрытого гроба, - Минхёк продолжал называть покойных граждан трупами, сколько бы раз Шону ни делал ему замечание.   
\- Да ну, - удивился Ёнчжэ, положив ногу на колено.   
Он задумчиво смотрел на хорошенького, но глупого молодого офицера, а потом на его начальника – похож на тупого медведя.   
Их совокупной глупости хватило бы догадаться, что надо тряхнуть клуб. Взяться за всех бывших друзей Ёнчжэ.  
А сам он просто работал в то время в морге – вместе с двумя своими напарниками.   
\- Вы признаете, что подложили труп Чеджина в гроб Ли Джунки?  
Сидя, снизу вверх Ёнчжэ уставился на красавчика полицейского. На него самого с интересом смотрел второй офицер, который Шону.   
\- Вам нужен был закрытый непрозрачный бокс, а обезображенное тело Джунки должны были хоронить как раз в таком? – продолжал Минхёк.   
В городском морге работали двое кроме него и еще куча людей, которые могли бы подкинуть один трупак к другому в гроб.   
Ёнчжэ так хочется узнать, кто из бывших друзей оказался самым болтливым – а так он даже не удивляется, что ему мстят.   
\- Я признаю, - спокойно соглашается Ёнчжэ, и довольный Шону отворачивается смотреть.   
А Минхёку все интереснее эта компания из прошлого – он уже слышал несколько разных версий того, как все якобы было.   
Нахальства у них всех достаточно, и этот Ёнчжэ тоже должен ответить что-нибудь новое и интересное на его вопрос:  
\- Почему Вы это сделали?  
Кашлянув, Ёнчжэ говорит:  
\- Они заставили меня. Приставили ствол к голове и сказали, что убьют, если я не сделаю.   
По лицу Минхёка он ничего не может сказать. Полицейский уточняет:  
\- Они не заплатили вам за это? Вещи покойного? Деньги?  
\- Ствол у башки, - Ёнчжэ подается вперед, обозленный. – Если Вам приставят ствол к башке, собственная жизнь – классная награда?  
У него один вариант – разыграть жертву. Если там за соседней стенкой Чон – то влюбленный в него ублюдок ведь не рассказал о нем все, значит, он может выехать на этом.   
\- Понятно, - кивает Минхёк. – Расскажите, как все было.   
Ёнчжэ издевательским голосом вспоминает, как Дэхён и Хим приволокли в морг труп в пакете из-под мусора и УГРОЖАЯ ПИСТОЛЕТОМ заставили вскрыть единственный непрозрачный гроб, вытряхнули в него голое тело какого-то мужика, а потом сказали:  
\- Запаивай обратно.   
Ёнчжэ просто сделал, как от него требовали УГРОЖАЯ ОРУЖИЕМ.   
\- Ладно, - почему-то Минхёк соглашается со всем. – Сегодня закончили.   
Сейчас Ёнчжэ уведут обратно в камеру, поэтому он торопится узнать, что ему интересно:  
\- Как вы опознали второй труп?  
Взглядом спросив у Шону разрешения, можно ли говорить, Минхёк рассказывает:  
\- У него в черепе стояла танталовая заплата. По сплаву было легко найти клинику, в которой ее установили.   
В ответ Ёнчжэ мычит – сходится. Чон же психовал, и они обы с Химом недоумевали, почему чувак сдох у них на руках, хотя они все делали как обычно. 

 

\---  
Минхёк поражался: беззастенчивым манерам Чона Дэхёна, громкому смеху, который как бы говорит, что он не признает себя обвиняемым в убийствах.   
Еще он обращался к нему на «ты», в отличие от высокомерного Ю Ёнчжэ.   
Он вызывал симпатию и отвращение к легкости, с которой рассказывал.   
\- Почему Ёнчжэ согласился вам помогать?  
Дэхён рассмеялся над глупым вопросом:  
\- Аха-ха-ха... Из-за чего ещё? Бабло.   
\- Но он сказал, - заметил вкрадчивый Минхёк, - что вы его заставили. Угрожали убить, если он не согласится помочь скрыть труп Чжеджина.   
\- Убить? – Дэхён как будто не понял. – Его? Химчан не стал бы его убивать, я тем более.   
\- Почему?  
\- А он мне нравился, - Дэхён поделился фальшивой улыбкой. – Мы дружили.   
Как они дружили, он хорошо помнит. Свою мечту оприходовать одним прекрасным днем.   
Хорошо зная Ёнчжэ, он не сомневается, что бывший друг стряхивает все с себя на других, и хрен ему, милому.   
\- Бан Шихёк, - внезапно называет Дэхён имя.   
\- Кто это? – Минхёк удивлен.   
\- Перекупщик. Проверьте, двадцать пятого мая. Золотые коронки и, возможно, обручальное кольцо.   
Чеджин был женат. Минхёк знает, что это он про вещи трупа, но Дэхён еще и стучит ногтем по своим зубам, слева:  
\- У него был золотой мостик вот тут. Мы побрезговали. Кольцо сдавать побоялись.   
Смешанное чувство вызывает улыбка Дэхёна, когда он об этом рассказывает:  
\- Мы скинули его в бокс голого, но кольцо должно было остаться.   
Минхёк торопливо ищет протокол, составленный по найденному телу.   
\- Кольца нет. Золотых коронок тоже.   
Чон Дэхён опять смеется:  
\- Значит, Ёнчжэ все-таки вскрыл бокс еще раз. Когда мы ушли.   
Минхёк открывает рот – становится все противнее, но очень интересно.   
\- Ладно, я расскажу, как все было, - легче легкого предлагает Дэхён. 

 

***   
\- Скучно сегодня, - вздыхает Дэхён.   
\- Скучно, - соглашается Химчан.   
Они вдвоем караулят вход пока, щупают входящих посетителей клуба по бокам и бедрам. И если Дэхёну, может, нравится так делать с мужиками, то Химу нет.   
Он просто стоит, сложив руки на промежности, и хмуро смотрит вперед себя, думая неизвестно о чем.   
\- Поссать что ли сходить...   
Равнодушно проталкиваясь через полуголых девочек и их клиентов, Дэхён шагает в сортир, но там не горит лампочка.   
Брезгливо ступая по полу, он расстегивается.   
Закончив, он вдруг хочет пить и думает пойти к бару попросить у Чонопа водички.   
Рядом с Опом, опираясь на стойку, стоит Енгук и внимательно изучает зал.  
\- Кому налить выпить? – спрашивает Чоноп.   
\- Вон тому, - указывает Енгук.   
Он умеет оцкнивать карманы гостей одним взглядом. Как рентген.   
Быстро управляясь со стаканами, Чоноп миксует простенький коктейль, в который добавит ритолин.  
\- В туалете лампочка перегорела, - сообщает Дэхён Ёнгуку.   
\- Блядь, - отвечает тот.   
\- И там все обоссано, - добавляет Дэхён.   
\- Блядь, - еще злее бросает Енгук.   
Он уходит найти кого-нибудь поменять проклятую лампочку. Если этого не сделать, будет не только обоссано, но и обосрано тоже.   
Дэхён глядит, как Чоноп невозмутимо вставляет соломинку в приготовленный «коктейль» и отдает официанту, указывая, кому отдать.   
Провожая взглядом стакан на ножке, Дэхён переключается на клиента, рядом с которым уже сидит девчонка. Он выглядит привычно, и Дэхён нисколько не удивлен: даже симпатичный мужчина, в возрасте за тридцать, хорошо одетый (явно не беден) – обычный бизнесмен, который в командировке вдали от жены ищет потрахаться.   
Когда Химчан привел его в клуб Енгука, Дэхён ничего не знал про этот бизнес, а теперь все кажется таким одинаковым: девочка наклоняется к уху мужчины, позволяет себя трогать везде, кроме интимного места.   
Её цель – завести клиента, вызвать эрекцию торчащими из-под полупрозрачного платья сосками и упругой жопой.   
Дэхён знает, что она говорит что-то вроде:  
\- Вип-рум? Я станцую для тебя?   
А он выторговывает секс. Или минет. Или посовать в нее пальцы.   
Мужчина что-то пытается уточнить. Несколько раз переспрашивает.   
\- Секс?  
\- Да, секс, - кивает девочка.   
\- Секс? Точно?  
\- Да-да, точно, - подтверждает девочка.   
А Дэхён ухмыляется в стакан воды: с иностранцем она через полчаса, действительно станцевав для него разок (без энтузиазма), когда он полезет ей в трусы, вдруг перестала бы понимать английский.   
\- Мы не договаривались на секс, только танец.   
\- Но ты же сказала...  
И тут она позовет Менеджера, и тот либо заставит заплатить, либо сам Менеджер позовет его или Хима на беседу.   
Дэхён никакого понятия не имеет, что будет с мужиком, выпившим ритолин. Он же говорит по-корейски, свой.   
Может, Менеджер ворвется, когда у него уже хер будет стоять на двенадцать и попросит купить девочке шампанское, чтобы она продолжала (попросту доплатить еще пару тысяч). Или доплатить за видео из вип-комнаты, на котором он занимается с девочкой сексом и которое очень расстороит его жену.   
На худой конец действительно придут они с Химом и чувак заплатит просто за то, чтобы выйти из клуба живым и здоровым.   
Дэхёна это нисколько не волнует, он допивает воду и отдает стакан Чонопу, возвращаясь стоять возле двери рядом с Химчаном.   
А клиент удаляется с девочкой, обнимая ее за жопу.   
Каждый день одно и то же – эрегированные соски крохотных молодых сисек и трусы, мокрые вагинальной смазкой. Как Химчан это терпит? Или тоже потрахивает девочек втихую?   
Проблема в том, что Бан Енгук очень не любит, когда его танцовщиц поебывают, а ему от этого ничего, бабло не капает.   
Он специально искал кого-то вроде Дэхёна, которому искренне насрать на сиськи и письки. Спрашивал даже:  
\- Ты гей? Не би?  
Дэхён ему со смехом ответил, что да, он тру энд онли предпочитает ебаться в жопу. Так что на работе было скучно, и держали хорошие деньги, которые Енгук платил, и иногда клиенты, которых надо было было успокоить в меру, но чтоб дошло. Развлечение.   
От скуки Хим достал телефон, сморщился – правильно, всего одиннадцать. Еще дофига работать.   
\- Поднимайтесь, - Дэхён прижал динамик микрофона к уху, чтобы было лучше слышно. Из него действительно было слышно: что-то упало, как будто шкаф, а потом ругань и: - Побыстрее.   
Голос Юны как обычно холодный и сердитый. Юна такая баба, что к ней не лезет даже Химчан – хер откусит. Но как она вытряхивает бабло из клиентов, которые хотят поебаться.   
Хим поворачивает к лестнице, Дэхён идет за ним – комнату Юна не назвала, но по матерным крикам и звукам драки и так понятно, куда им.   
В Вип-руме перевернутая тумбочка и тот самый парень, которого Чоноп угостил ритолиновым коктейлем. Он рвет и мечет:  
\- Я уже доплатил ей! Сколько раз я должен заплатить?  
Девочка юркает из-за спины Юны за спину Дэхёна, сжимает его бока пальцами.   
Местные бабы очень его любят, ходят мимо него с голыми сиськами – он же их не трогает пальцем. Самый лучший на свете гей-друг.   
\- Он тебя ударил? – спрашивает у нее Дэхён.   
На щеке красное пятно.   
\- Ты заплатил за танец – она танцевала, - леденящий голос Юны, которая стала только злее от страха стоять перед съехавшим с катушек мужиком, одна, без охраны.   
\- Она сказала – СЕКС, - психует парень. – Она сказала...  
\- Это не бордель, - обрывает Юна.   
Чтобы до него получше дошло, Хим прописывает ему кулак в живот. Раза три прописывает.   
Юна теперь довольна:  
\- Еще десять тысяч, и можешь уходить...  
Согнутый пополам парень отвечает:  
\- А не пошла ты нахуй? – шипит: - Сука.   
Ну, видимо, рецепта доктора Хима недостаточно, и доктор Хён присоединяется тоже. Он держит за голову, а Химчан бьет в лицо.   
У этого, наверное, есть не только жена, но и дети. Он бизнесмен и человек, который не дрался со школы.   
Понятно, что от капающей с носа крови ему становится жутко. Так она из него льется – ручьем.   
\- Я заплачу, - хрипит парень, только чтобы Хим перестал его бить.   
Юна возвращается с беспроводным пинпадом. Дэхён трясет всхлипывающего мужика, чтобы лез в пиджак за кредиткой.   
На ней выгравировано «Ким Чжеджин», а Юна докидывает пару тысяч сверху за «доставленные неудобства» и потом сует машинку парню под нос.   
Чжеджин набирает пин, и его окровавленные пальцы оставляют следы на цифрах, которые он нажал.   
«2114»   
\- Вон его отсюда, - бросает Юна.   
Они с Химом за руки тащат надувающее пузыри кровью тело по лестнице на выход. Потом, снаружи, Хим в спину выталкивает его на асфальт.   
Рядом мусорные баки – попахивает. Но раз уж на улице Дэхён пытается прикурить.   
\- В полиции, - хрипит Чжеджин с асфальта. – Встретимся в полиции.   
\- Попробуй, - соглашатся Хим. – Если дурак.   
Енгук платит «налог» со своего дохода. Полицейские не обижают девчонок из этого клуба.   
А проституция запрещена.   
Чжеджин пытается сесть:  
\- Вы еще узнаете, кого избили и ограбили.   
Оприходовали они его здорово, это Дэхён знает – может даже оказаться, что в этот раз ему действительно придется посидеть в полиции.   
Но надоел.   
Он с размаху угощает никак не отъебущегося друга ботинком. Попадает по голове. Чжеджин падает и остается лежать.   
Химчан морщится и уходит: очухается – сам уползет.   
Дэхён неспеша докуривает. Тело на асфальте не двигается.   
Может, ему еще разок нужно? По яйцам, а то этому месту сегодня так внимания и не уделили.   
Ногой Дэхён переворачивает тело. Ким Чджеджин смотрит в ночное небо пустейшими глазами.   
И они не двигаются. Вообще.   
\- Блядь, - ругается Дэхён. Приседает рядом и пытается найти пульс. Проверяет на себе – вот, в этом месте точно слышно. Но у Чжеджина глухо. – Вот бля-я-ядь...

 

\- Ты на работе? – спросил Дэхён.   
\- Да, - сказал Ёнчжэ. – А что?  
Но трубка отмахнулась:  
\- Ничего.   
А вот Ёнчжэ не собирался. Он занервничал:  
\- Что тебе надо? Эй! Эй!  
Трубка запикала.   
До этого момента Ёнчжэ думал, что иметь ебнутого друга весело. 

 

Енгук отсчитал деньги. Много. Отдал Химу:  
\- На.   
Это чтобы Ёнчжэ молчал. Ёнчжэ не так уж любит друзей, а в частности предложившего отвезти тело в морг Дэхёна.   
А вот деньги Ёнчжэ любит как ничто другое.   
Они раздели труп, Енгук забрал телефон, бумажник и документы. На голое тело надели два мусорных пакета, один на голову, второй на ноги и погрузили в багажник машины.   
Енгук сказал, что выбросит телефон, пусть его найдут где-нибудь в центре города. Остальное сожжет.   
А им двоим велел ехать в морг. 

 

\- Спустись вниз. С каталкой.   
\- Чего? – удивился Ёнчжэ. – Зачем это?   
\- Я тебе заплачу, - пообещал Дэхён. – Мне нужна каталка.   
Ёнчжэ подумал и сказал:  
\- Хорошо, - мысль о том, для чего это ему нужна каталка, кого он на ней собрался возить – такая мысль, конечно, постучалась ему в голову.   
Но он думал, что Дэхён не настолько ебнутый.   
А потом еще Хим добавил в трубку:  
\- Спускайся быстро.   
Обращение как к собаке, конечно, возмутило Ёнчжэ, но Химчан в сто раз нормальнее Чона, поэтому он зашарил по полке, нащупывая ключи от кладовки, в которой хранились трупные повозки.   
Громыхая колесами каталки, Ёнчжэ вывез ее к дверям черного хода, где на ступеньках они часто с Дэхёном напивались до свиней, когда у Ёнчжэ были тихие смены, а сам Чон не работал в клубе.   
Сложив руки на груди, Химчан стоял возле черной машины и что-то говорил в окно сидевшему за рулем Дэхёну:  
\- Снимать деньги опасно.   
\- Нет, - ответил Дэхён. – Наоборот, подумают, что его ограбили.   
\- Какие деньги? – спросил Ёнчжэ, которого это слово всегда волновало больше других.   
\- Никакие, - Хим повернулся. – Где тачка?   
Ёнчжэ кивнул на светящиеся двери, которые не закрыл:  
\- Там.   
И нельзя описать словами, как он охуел, когда Дэхён вышел из машины, они с Химом открыли багажник и достали оттуда что-то мягкое, непонятной формы, завернутое в мусорный пакет, перемотанный скотчем.   
\- Это что? – изумился Ёнчжэ. – Это что, труп? Это настоящий труп???  
Нет, это не восторг выравался из него.   
\- Вы чё, охуели?! Зачем вы это туда тащите?  
Он растопырил даже руки и ноги, пытаясь помешать им внести труп внутрь, но Дэхён толкнул его плечом так, что он отлетел к стене:  
\- Заткнись, Ёнчжэ. Отойди и не мешай.   
На грузовом лифте поднимаясь в компании своих «друзей» и тела в полиэтиленовом мешке на каталке, Ёнчжэ продолжал материться:  
\- Вы ебнулись? Вы зачем меня в это впутали?   
Химчан пошутил:  
\- Так это же, - кивок, - труп. Мы привезли его в морг.   
Но Ёнчжэ не засмеялся. Заругался сильнее:  
\- Какого хуя? Утопи это, - кивок, - в реке.   
\- Всплывет, - возразил Хим.   
Лифт приехал.   
Дэхён катил тележку вперед, к моргу, а Ёнчжэ пытался думать:  
\- Что мне делать с трупом? Формалином залить и притвориться, что он всегда тут лежал?  
В морге есть «экспонаты» для студентов-медиков. Плавающие в зеленоватой жидкости тела.   
\- Я подумал, - сказал Дэхён, - что мы положим его в чей-нибудь гроб.   
Он остановился. Труп на тележке качнул ступнями.   
\- Понимаешь, в чужом гробу его не найдут НИКОГДА?   
\- Изобретательный сука блядь, - ответил Ёнчжэ.   
Они привезли тело туда, где трупы вскрывают.   
\- Убери с него нахуй пакет, - рассердился Енчжэ. – Он сука и так не сгниет. Пластиковые боксы не разлагаются.   
\- Нафига тогда в них хоронят? – спросил Хим, перекладывая вдвоем с Дэ, за ноги и голову, тело на стол.   
\- Ебать я будто знаю, - огрызнулся Ёнчжэ.   
Из-под упаковки мусорного мешка показались волосатые мужские ноги и некрасивое пузо. Не слишком большое, но все-таки человеческое тело не очень привлекательно.   
Если оно не трахать, а мертвое.   
А еще тело было голое, а грустный членик лежал полупровалившись между бедер.   
\- Его звали Чжэджин, - смотря на член, сказал Дэхён.   
Этому жопоебу, может, правда было интересно смотреть. Он заглядывал в приоткрытый рот.   
\- Ты можешь сказать, от чего он умер? – спросил Хим.   
\- Вы сами-то чё, не знаете? Кто его угрохал? – Ёнчжэ охуел до последней степени, дальше некуда.   
Химчан показал пальцем на Дэхёна, и тот отвлекся разглядывать рот мертвого:  
\- Да не били мы его. Особо.   
\- Да конечно, - сказал Ёнчжэ.   
Вся рожа в крови.   
А Дэхён, наконец, разглядел, что там блестело за опухшим, занявшим весь рот языком:  
\- У него коронки золотые.   
\- Где? – спросил Ёнчжэ. Он тоже нагнулся над столом и пальцем потянул челюсть вниз. Ради одного зуба, может, не стоило ковыряться, но там вся левая сторона – фасетки из золота. Ёнчжэ спросил у Дэхёна: - Снять?  
\- Ну ты, блядь, фу, - не понял его Дэхён.   
Ёнчжэ совсем тут со своими трупами. Это же надо будет у мертвого зубы выламывать, коренные.   
\- А сколько тогда ты мне заплатишь? – спросил Ёнчжэ.   
За золотые зубы (и еще он видел кольцо на пальце) можно сделать что-то вроде месячного заработка менеджера среднего звена, а они получают хорошо.   
Зная Ёнчжэ, который хоть сейчас развернется и пойдёт заложить их в полицию, Химчан достает деньги Бана и отдает пересчитать.   
\- Это все? – иронично, насмешливо удивляется Ёнчжэ. – Какие вы деньги обсуждали, когда я пришел?   
Химчан переглядывается с Дэхёном – деньги сейчас не самое важное. Главное сбыть труп.   
Так что он рассказывает про кредитку мертвого Чжэджина, от которой, так получилось, им известен пин.   
\- Конечно надо снять деньги, - поддерживает Ёнчжэ мнение Чона.   
Но Дэхён поддерживал такую точку зрения, чтобы полиция заподозрила ограбление, а Ёнчжэ просто ради денег.   
\- Тогда сам их снимать и пойдешь, - обрезает Хим. – Повезли его. У тебя же есть подходящий гроб?  
Втроем (или вчетвером) они едут в морозилку, где Ёнчжэ специальным паяльником разваривает пластиковые края черного непрозрачного бокса. Когда он сдвигает крышку, изнутри пахнет трупом.   
Дэхён закрывает нос рукавом и говорит:  
\- Блевать... – этому товарищу, в гробе, которому они подвезли друга, сильно в жизни не повезло.   
Его лицо – Ли Джунки – Дэхён читает наклейку на камере – похоже на синяк, а из затылка вываливается мясной фарш.   
\- Он с аварии, - поясняет Ёнчджэ. – Вытряхивайте.   
Химчан пухнет от напряжения приподнять каталку так, чтобы стряхнуть с нее тело в пластиковый ящик. Получается: голый Чжеджин сваливается внутрь, по-братски обнимая Ли Джунки, похожего на фарш, мертвыми руками.   
\- Запаивай, - кивает Химчан. 

 

\---   
\- Вот так все и было, - говорит Дэхён, пуская дым (Минхёк разрешает курить).  
В горле самого Минхёка немножко пересыхает. Он не так долго работает в полиции, чтобы устать от историй такого рода.   
Ему просто интересно. Ребяческое:  
\- Вы сняли деньги с карточки?  
\- Да, - признает Дэхён. – Ёнчжэ сделал. Напялил кепку на нос и сходил в банкомат. Забрал себе большую часть.   
Он выдыхает медленно, со вкусом – в камере-то не покуришь. Только на допросе у этого смазливенького Минхёка, с которым и разговаривать, и смотреть приятно.   
\- Ты не поверишь, как блевотно выглядел труп в гробе, который мы вскрыли. Как оттуда несло. Так что мне интересно было бы посмотреть, как Ёнчжэ снова его расколупал из-за зубов.   
Дэхён рассмеялся, задрав голову:  
\- Как он у мертвого голого мужика зубы вырывал... Аха-ха... Может, у него стоит на мертвых. Надо было проверить.   
Выглядел Дэхён озлобленно. После этих слов.   
Его неравномерное отношение к Ёнчжэ интересовало Минхёка, как и все в этой грязной истории.   
«Этот педик» - так кое-кто другой назвал Дэхёна, и тога Минхёк подумал, что это случайность.   
Он встал и потянулся, будто чтобы размяться после долгого допроса.   
Дэхён с интересом смотрел на его ноги и особенно на напрашивающуюся на худых минхёковских бедрах ширинку.   
\- Зачем Вы рассказываете это, если, по вашим словам, Ёнчжэ был вашим другом?  
\- А я с ним больше не дружу, - отозвался Дэхён. – Закончил пять лет назад.


	3. Трусы

Ёнчжэ уже сбился считать, сколько раз его вызывали на допрос. Этот идиот Минхёк (и с ним иногда Шону) еще и еще заставлял вспоминать тот вечер, просто по минутам.   
Как будто офицер просеивал разноцветную муку. Кто-то еще ему насыпал, другого цвета, кто-то сидящий за стенкой, вот Минхёк и пытался усреднить результат в поисках правды.   
\- Да не помню я! – взорвался Ёнчжэ.   
Что он делал до того, как ему привезли труп, что он делал после.   
\- Не помню, блядь.   
Впервые он этого Минхёка матом. Угостил. Не выдержал. Но Минхёк как ничего такого похлопал оленьими глазами и пошел к Шону что-то шептать в ухо.   
В его глазах все-таки что-то мстительное было, и он обратился подчеркнуто-вежливо, спросив:  
\- Как насчет девушки, господин Ю?  
\- Какой девушки? – Ёнчжэ до последнего строил из себя дурака.  
Но в пальцах Минхёка была какая-то фотография. На нее Ёнчжэ и смотрел.   
\- Вашей бывшей девушки.   
Минхёк положил фото на стол, как он всегда любит делать – чтобы понаблюдать за лицом обвиняемого.   
Фотографии всех убиенных в Ёнчжэ вызывали немножко любопытства. Он же видел их уже мертвыми, часто с дыркой в голове.   
На эту фотографию Ёнчжэ уставился. И немножко разозлился, стал как собака, готовая кусать.   
\- Она пропала пять лет назад, - напомнил Минхёк. – Как раз когда ваш бизнес процветал.   
\- Её труп нашли? – спросил Ёнчжэ.   
«А это важно?» - именно так Минхёк смотрел, веселыми глазами. С открытым ртом ему в спину глядел Шону.   
Шону известно было, что никакого женского тела во всех вскрытых могилах не было. Причина простая: записи, которые вел Химчан, немножко не совпадали с записями Ю Ёнчжэ.   
Просто потому, что не все спрятанные Ю Ёнчжэ в чужих гробах трупы были артефактами «бизнеса», который вел Бан Енгук.   
Кое-кого он сам.   
Это информация была достоверна, но без каки-либо деталей. А трупа девушки нету. Это все Шону знал, и поэтому с интересом смотрел на спину Минхёка, ответившего:  
\- Да. Труп у нас, - блеф.   
Интересно, чего Минхёк этим добьется.   
\- Вашу подругу, Сольги, убили? – по чуть-чуть прикусывал Минхёк. – Она ведь не пропала?  
Ёнчжэ усмехнулся:  
\- Труп же у вас. Очевидно же.   
Очевидно Ёнчжэ стало только одно – кто за соседней стенкой.   
Сука Дэхён. Никто другой не смог бы показать, где искать труп. Этот ублюдок был с ним в морге, каждую деталь запоминал, куда Ёнчжэ чихал, где икал – записывал в голове, как преступление было свершено и скрыто в мелочах.   
\- Чон Дэхён, - внезапно сказал Ёнчжэ.   
Сука, которая изгадила ему жизнь.   
По крайней мере там, где он не справился с изгаживанием сам.   
\- Простите? – удивился Минхёк.   
\- Чон убил ее.  
Внутри Минхёка совершался танец фей сахарных слив, по-Чайковскому: во он король блефа.   
\- Почему?   
\- Он же педик, - оскалился Ёнчжэ. – Десять лет мечтал со мной жадно совокупиться.   
Рот Минхёка открылся вообще некрасиво: ага, ну теперь ясно. Чон Дэхён его любил, а теперь ненавидит и сливает полиции как может.   
\- Ну и что? – почему-то спросил Шону.   
Даже ему стало интересно, он подошел.   
А Ёнчжэ пожал плечами:  
\- Ничего. Он завалися ко мне обдолбанный, увидел, как мы с Сольги занимаемся сексом. Ну и... задушил ее.   
\- Задушил? – переспросил Шону. У Чона Дэхёна с собой ДОЛЖЕН был быть пистолет. – Именно задушил?  
Немного Ёнчжэ стало нервно – какая хуевая и неверибельная история у него получилась.   
\- Душил он ее, - сказал Ёнчжэ. – И меня хотел тоже, – мысли Шону, туго вертящие жерновки в его черепушке, можно было читать не напрягаясь. - Может, не было у него пистолета, может, ему нравилось слушать хрипы. Он же ебнутый псих, ему нравилось убивать.   
\- Значит, - обобщил Минхёк, - он убил Сольги из ревности?   
\- Да, - кивнул Ёнчжэ.   
Его слова против того, что навешал им там Чон. Докажите теперь.   
\- А почему он Вас пожалел?   
Голова Ёнчжэ опустилась в пол: сказать или не сказать. Если Чон уже рассказал – то лучше сказать тоже, успеть выставить себя жертвой насилия. Перед этими двумя полицейскими Ёнчжэ переживет признаться, что занимался сексом с Чоном Дэхёном.   
Лишь бы они не узнали почему.   
\- Сказал, что будет меня трахать, когда захочет, - Ёнчжэ смотрел на красивое лицо Минхёка который обязан был сочувствовать изнасилованному своим же другом, - иначе со мной случится то же, что с Сольги.   
Неожиданно Шону хмыкнул. Как обладатель солиднейшей мускулатуры, он автоматически замерил, и казалось ему, что Чона Дэхёна стоило бы опасаться ничуть не сильнее того же Ёнчжэ с неествественно широкими плечами.   
Если Чон, как Ёнчжэ сам сказал, не угрожал пистолетом, то какого черта с ним, пьяным, как Ёнчжэ сам сказал, не получилось справиться?  
\- Хотите сказать, он вас еще и изнасиловал? – спросил Минхёк.   
Он посматривал на грудь Шону, совсем не осознавая, что это, прости господи, грудь Шону, на которую всегда есть смысл и время полюбоваться. Он смотрел на шедевр груди Шону как на чайник и где-то в глубине себя офигевал от того, сколько ему уже навешали на уши.   
Предать в этой компании – как плюнуть. Ненавидеть – конечно обязательно.   
\- Поэтому... – Ёнчжэ добавлял последний, самый верибельный кусочек своей истории. – Поэтому я... Я пытался его убить...  
\- Опа... – выпало изо рта Минхёка.   
\- А когда не получилось, просто сбежал от них.   
Ведь Ёнчжэ действительно, по-настоящему сбежал. А у Чона Дэхёна есть шрам на шее. 

 

\---  
\- Хотите, я Вам еще одну историю расскажу?   
Ли Минхёк с интересом посматривал на Химчана, лежащего под капельницей. Цвет его лица становился меньше земельным каждую неделю.   
\- Что Вы так смотрите? – Химчану не нравились взгляды.   
От человека молодого и очевидно привлекательного – он найдет себе развлечение получше.   
\- Так да или нет? Получишь звездочку за столько раскрытых дел.  
Химчан был странный, выкал, когда не хотел, чтобы в его сторону направляли хоть одну человеческую эмоцию. «Вы» он отгораживал себя от Минхёка стеной.   
А потом вдруг он тыкал, и почему-то Минхёк именно с ним чувствовал разницу в возрасте.   
Но Ким Химчан еще ни разу не открыл рот, если ему от этого не было никакой выгоды. Минхёк спросил:  
\- Чего Вы хотите взамен? У Вас уже все есть, - он кивнул на стойку капельницы, на больничную постель, лекарства на тумбочке.   
Химчан завозился, осторожно держа руку с иголкой в вене. Зачем-то отвернулся от Минхёка к стене.   
\- Я хочу, чтобы Вы вызвали Чхве Чунхона.   
Чего? Минхёк же знал всех, кто работал в клубе. Плюс санитар из морга Ёнчжэ.   
\- Кто это? - естественно поинтересовался Минхёк, но его проигнорировали.   
Химчан, кряхтя как раньше, перевернулся обратно, лежать на спину.   
Карие глаза Минхёка слегка застыли, когда он подумал, что Химчан мог трогать отвернувшись к стене. Ему стало противно. Он знал, что не заразится просто находясь с ним в одной комнате. Не заразится, даже если пожмет пальцы Химчана, которыми он трогал...  
И все равно было противно.   
Карие глаза Минхёка его выдали, и Химчан издевнулся:  
\- Скажите Енгуку, что он здесь, - вместо того, чтобы сообщить что-то полезное.   
\- На основании чего я задержу его? – спросил Минхёк.   
Может, еще чего расскажет. Но Химчан вяло бросил, глядя в потолок:  
\- Сам придумай. 

 

Минхёк, заинтригованный, сделал как велели и спрятал от глаз Шону все:  
как двадцатилетнего мальчика привели в полицию  
какой он оказался отвратительный  
и как, действительно, буйно отреагировал Енгук на новость о его задержании (на самом деле Минхёк немножко по-другому сказал, из-за камер).   
Потому что Шону бы обозвал авантюристом и гемблером – что такое этот Ким Химчан и зачем каждому его слову верить, загадки его отгадывать?   
Тоже Сфинкс нашелся. Другое дело то, что он сказал про Ёнчжэ.   
Когда Минхёк привел в участок Чхве Чунхона и задержал на двенадцать часов (как позволял ему закон), он отправился к Химчану за обещанной историей.   
Снова в кровати, Химчан выглядел раздраженным, как будто что-то пошло не по его. Через двенадцать часов Ли Минхёк выпустит мальчика.   
Как жаль.   
\- Так что Вы собирались мне рассказать? – спросил Минхёк. – Я выполнил вашу просьбу, теперь от Вас зависит...  
\- Зависит-зависит, - перебил Химчан. – От меня уже ничего не зависит. Я скоро сдохну.   
Минхёк опустил глаза в пол. Прижал фуражку к колену, как будто впрямь на похоронах. И незаметно на полшага отступил от кровати, тумбочек, капельницы.   
А Химчан сказал устало:  
\- Ёнчжэ убил свою подружку. А Чон помог ему спрятать тело.   
Сидевшего на стульчике еще подальше Шону (вот уж он не собирался проявлять столько сочувствия всем этим бандитам, как Минхёк) прошило судорогой и заметно покорежило:  
\- Есть доказательства? Тело? Улики? – ему так хотелось отправить гнусного Ёнчжэ за решетку.   
И не за «пособничество».  
\- Не знаю, где тело, - сказал Химчан. – Чона расскажет, я думаю, если к нему подход найти.   
«Вот и найди к нему подход», - позже сказал Шону тоном, похожим больше на угрозу, и Минхёк аж растерялся.   
Кусочек личного, неприязнь выступила из безразличного Шону.   
Прекрасно: рождение эмоций у робота.   
Только почему Минхёк будет у него виноват, если расколоть Дэхёна не получится?

 

\---   
Минхёк долго думал, как «найти подход». А потом подумал, что уже разок нашел.   
По какой-то причине Ёнчжэ думает, что это Чон Дэхён заложил всех и его в частности. И старается Чона вымазать в дерьме как может.   
А Дэхёна почему-то очень оскорбляет, когда Ёнчжэ врет про него. Зато он знает, кто «за соседней стеной», как сказал бы Ёнчжэ.   
\- Доброе утро, - Минхёк улыбнулся Дэхёну, который с радостью снова курил.   
\- Добрейшее, - ответил тот. – А ты чё сегодня один? Где твой альфач?   
\- Шону не придет, - сказал Минхёк.   
Почему-то.   
Он сел напротив Дэхёна, на другой конец стола, и тут же оказался объектом интереса, что-то вроде игрушки.  
Почему-то Минхёк каждый раз забывал, что и как рассказывал Дэхён. Как гадко от этого было.   
Минхёк видел его – он улыбался – и начинал улыбаться в ответ.   
Как будто вовсе не подозреваемый. Как будто здесь нет камеры. Как будто умно задавать такие вопросы своему следователю.   
Чон Дэхён с удовольствием улыбается, еще больше ему нравится смотреть на лицо Минхёка: пробежать по невзрослым каким-то глазам, большому рту и тонкой длинной шее, - а потом он спрашивает:  
\- Пойдешь со мной на свидание?   
Минхёк тихо усмехается, что-то пописывая. И легко говорит:  
\- Нет.   
\- Почему? – тут же вставляет Дэхён.   
Коварный иногда Минхёк отвечает:  
\- Я думал, ты знаешь, как это – любить одного человека всю жизнь.   
\- Тьфу, - Дэхён наваливается на спинку стула, как будто теряет всякий интерес.   
Благодушие тоже рассасывается.   
А Минхёк закончил писать, из его папки на столе появляется фотография:  
\- Давай сегодня поговорим о Ким Сольги? Вы ее знаете?  
Немножко большеватые глаза Дэхёна изучают фотографию. У него ноль эмоций по поводу самой девушки, Минхёк бы сказал, что он просто думает.   
Тыкает вот языком в щеку.   
\- Не видел, - процесс думания завершился и Дэхён опять отодвинулся от стола.   
Он думал, что черта с два симпатяжка Ли Минхёк его заставит. Он, закуривая, слушает, как Минхёк говорит:  
\- Это девушка Ёнчжэ – это знают все. Вы ее видели – это знаю я, - Минхёк разыгрывает доброго, понимающего офицера. – Вопрос только в том, видели вы ее живой или мертвой?  
Дэхён смотрит на фотографию, а потом вдруг встает. Пинает стул, на котором сидел. Рычит, как зверь, мечется по допросной туда-сюда.   
Без Шону Минхёку немножечко очково, но он виду не подает. И потом Дэхён...  
\- Невероятно! – про себя возмущается Дэхён.   
А потом он со всей дури пинает стену переговорной и орет:  
\- Ну Химчан, ну сука! Ну спасибо тебе, блядь! – Минхёк ведь подозревал, что Чон единственный, кто мог вычислить человека, который пришел в полицию и все рассказал.  
Или Минхёк дал ему повод так думать только что.   
\- За соседней стеной никого нет, - тихо говорит Минхёк, - зря стараешься.   
Обращение на «ты» выскакивает из него совершенно нечаянно. Что-то оформляется внутри вроде сочувствия к Дэхёну, когда он говорит:  
\- Химчан только знает, что было. Я рассказал ему по-секрету, - он морщится, будто все еще не может поверить, что Химчану мало было заложить всех, он еще и каждому персонально все припомнил и отгрузил. – Так что я ее не видел. Я ее не знаю.   
Дэхён кивает на фотографию, и Минхёку, ей-богу, за него больно в сердце.   
Он защищает Ю Ёнчжэ. Он все еще его защищает.   
Поразительное благородство от человека, которому человеческая жизнь – так себе, ничего не стоит.   
Минхёк спрашивает в последний раз, как положено:  
\- Вы признаете, что задушили Ким Сольги? – девушка действительно была задушена.   
Енчжэ показал, где искать труп.   
\- Нет, - отказывается Дэхён.   
А Минхёк вздыхает:  
\- Жаль. Ёнчжэ сказал, что это вы её задушили.  
Теперь Минхёк реально пугается, когда Дэхён бухается под стол, как будто провалился. Минхёк заглядывает под крышку: Дэхён безвучно хохочет...  
Храбрые сердцем встречают предательство смехом, или как-то так. Но не столько же хохотать, что Минхёк даже приносит воды и салфетку, чтобы Чон Дэхён мог вытереть слезы, которые наржал.   
\- А он не сказал, что я её изнасиловал? – спрашивает Дэхён, когда может. – Так, случайно?   
\- А Вы это сделали? – Минхёк испытывает его, не помогает.   
\- Я бы твоего начальника-медведя лучше изнасиловал, - поразительно эмоциональное сравнение.   
Минхёк, сил нет, хихикает, представляя сцену «Изнасилование Сон Хёну». Да у него лицо совсем переклинит, если рассказать, что есть один такой, который собрался. Минхёк спрашивает:  
\- Вы ведь гей? Вы же любили Ёнчжэ? Если не любите до сих пор.   
\- Ха... – иронично отвечает Дэхён.   
\- Вы ревновали Ёнчжэ к его девушке, Сольги? Это ведь правда? – Минхёк настаивает.   
Ему нельзя, но он верит Дэхёну больше остальных. Но хреново его симпатия проявляется – болезненно для Дэхёна: он намерен ему преподнести, что версия, которая у него пока есть, версия Ёнчжэ, правдоподобна, и Дэхён рискует получить еще один труп.   
\- Ревновал, и что? – заметил Дэхён. – Всех его баб убивать? Он на одной остановился, я и за это был благодарен.   
Минхёк кивает.   
\- А что мне было делать? – рассказывает Дэхён. – Он же был такой весь нормальный до самого ядра. Бабы на его рожу еще так велись, а обо мне он слышать не хотел. Пользовался только.   
\- Понимаю, - вставляет Минхёк. – И все же... Вы же хотели, простите, интимных отношений с ним?   
Глаза Минхёка улыбаются.   
\- Да не стесняйся, - Дэхён умеет лучше смеяться и показывает это: - Скажи «трахнуть». «Оттрахать». «Вытрахать». «Выебать»...  
\- Перестань, пожалуйста, - просит Минхёк.   
Ему не неловко, но Дэхён ерничает.   
\- Давай запиши так: «Я хотел трахать его. Каждый день»  
Он явно психует. «Выебать» - так о нем все и думали. Минхёк снова успокаивает:  
\- Тише. Я понял разницу. 

 

***   
\- Я от тебя ухожу.  
\- Да неужели? – удивился Ёнчжэ. – С чего вдруг?   
Он слегка расстроился. Он же к ней нормально относился. Сольги на него не смотрела. Он заставил.   
\- Почему? – спросил Ёнчжэ. – Кого нашла?  
\- Никого не нашла, - Сольги стряхнула руку со своего лица.   
Может, надо было сказать, что она уходит к другому. Правду – что она боится Ёнчжэ – говорить глупо.   
\- Ну и ладно, - Ёнчжэ бесило это избегание. Он уверен, что это из-за кого-то. – Блядь...  
Его так сильно расстроило. Он же нормально к ней относился. Деньги давал.   
Ёнчжэ прижал ее к шкафу и залез под юбку:  
\- Сейчас последний раз потрахаемся, а потом можешь уебывать куда хочешь.   
Он стянул с нее трусы. Сольги отталкивала и просила:  
\- Нет-нет, пожалуйста.   
\- «Нет-нет, пожалуйста», - передразнил Ёнчжэ. Расстегнул джинсы. – Сука.   
Её убить хотелось, а не ноги раздвигать. Ёнчжэ ее даже не бил, швырнул на кровать, сжал коленки, а другой рукой приставил член.   
Сольги тряслась и выла свое:  
\- Пожалуйста-а-а, - и вскрикнула, когда Ёнчжэ вошел.   
Это вообще единственный раз, когда ей могло быть больно – когда он вошел всухую.   
А так они любили трахаться, и Ёнчжэ, за что и нравился девкам, был кавалером, который ебет красиво. Сисечки потрогает. Клитор порадует.   
Сольги ревела, но как-то уже так, будто не могла определиться, чего ей надо. Её руки были на шее у Ёнчжэ, она то повторяла «Перестань», то ерзала немножко под ним.   
То скулила, когда Ёнчжэ толкался в нее особенно сильно.   
\- Вы, блядь, такие, - хрипел Ёнчжэ с трудом. – Мозги на месте только когда вас тра-ах...   
Почти хорошо. Ёнчжэ приподнялся на кулаках и задолбил ее быстро-быстро.   
\- Перестань, - прохныкала Сольги.   
Великодушно Ёнчжэ кончил не в нее, а на живот. Жалко не раздел, кофта все еще была на ней – ему больше нравилось пачкать груди.   
Немножко пошатывало, Ёнчжэ встал с трудом и стал застегиваться.   
Сольги отползла к изголовью и всхлипывала оттуда:  
\- Я... Я пойду в полицию. Ты меня изнасилова-а-ал...  
Ёнчжэ бросил на нее особенный, колкий взгляд:  
\- Иди, дура. Кто тебе поверит.   
Может, Сольги реально дура – это он бы в жизни не доказал, что они «по согласию» трахались. Мужик этого в принципе не докажет. Может, она решила сказать потому, что он так с ней обошелся:  
\- Я расскажу, что ты делаешь в своем морге.   
Ёнчжэ резко обернулся:  
\- Что ты расскажешь? – он не верил, что она что-то знает.   
А Сольги действительно толком ничего не знала. Вот что у Ёнчжэ вдруг огромные деньги и он никогда не рассказывает о себе.   
\- Место 63-Б, - запальчиво, со злобой Сольги плюнула в лицо то единственное, что действительно было в каком-то роде фактом. – Ким Чжеджин.   
Потому что это Ёнчжэ писал сам. Вел какую-то бухгалтерию, состояющую из дат, имен, цифры (вот сумма-то наверняка была «приходом») и непонятной буквосимвольной метки вроде «63-Б» или «92-С».   
Сольги решила от него уйти, когда сообразила, что это – места на кладбище.   
Ёнчжэ бросился к кровати:  
\- Нашла, зараза. КАК тебе помогло? – просто от злобы, импульсом: придавил ей шею.   
Его «список» был спрятан в щели, под подоконником, из которой выкрошилась штукатурка. Нормальный человек в жизни бы не стал там шариться, а эта тупая сука полезла...  
\- Я деньги искала-а-а, - провыла Сольги.   
А Ёнчжэ вообще не слушал. Хоть что оно там искала. Сольги, сука, откроет рот – и он за решешткой.   
Этого Ёнчжэ не мог позволить. Он сжал пальцы, Сольги впилась своими в его ладонь, пытаясь оторвать от горла. Застучала голыми ногами по постели, вывернула голую задницу. Даже раздвинула ноги ножницами и показала щелочку, в которую Ёнчжэ ее долбил в последний её раз.   
В какой-то момент просто никто больше за руку Ёнчжэ не хватался.   
Отпала, сука, руки шлепнулись на подушку.   
Ёнчжэ сел на кровати. Сердце сумасшедше стучало, но он пытался сообразить.   
Труп он денет туда же, куда всегда. Ему нужна машина. И кто-то, кто не расскажет, даже если он не заплатит.   
Ёнчжэ нашел телефон в гостиной на диване и попросил:  
\- Приезжай. 

 

\- ЕбАААть, - сказал Чон.   
Его нечеловечески большие глаза стали невероятно огромными, когда он рассматривал.   
Сольги лежала на кровати, как девушки обычно не лежат – раздвинув ноги, вывернув письку. Она была голая снизу, и Дэхён пошутил:  
\- Ты ее сначала оттрахал, а потом убил, или наоборот?  
\- Заткнись, бля... Помоги ее отвезти, - сказал Ёнчжэ.   
Но отчего-то Дэхён не переставал ржать и вообще не помогал, когда Ёнчжэ принес мешок и начал упаковывать в него тело. Добешивал до смерти, спросив:  
\- Хули ты ее укокошил? Смотри ж какая, - он реально разглядывал.   
Хотел даже потрогать то место, которое у женщин его интересовало только потому, что он мало видел.   
Забавно, что Ёнчжэ даже внимания не обратил. Если зачем оттолкнул его, то только потому, что он мешал.   
\- Она узнала, чем мы занимаемся, - ответил Ёнчжэ. – Ты бы тоже не отвертелся, так что помогай.   
\- Сука бля, - вызверился Дэхён. – Твоя же пизда болтливая...  
Но за ноги мешка взялся.   
У Ёнчжэ были ключи от всего морга, так что Сольги упокоилась в чужом боксе без проблем, как всегда.   
Но Дэхён все смотрел и смотрел. Все пристальнее. Радость у него так и просилась на морду.   
Они вернулись в квартиру Ёнчжэ, он собрал ее вещи.   
\- Круто, что твоя швабра сдохла, - заявил Дэхён.   
Он сидел на диване князем и не помогал, как будто брезговал даже трогать оставшиеся от Сольги трусы и юбку.   
Его смех все еще злил Ёнчжэ.   
\- Если ты соскочишь... – начал Дэхён.   
И без него Ёнчжэ начал нервничать. «Если соскочишь».   
\- То будет так круто... – Дэхён продолжал говорить что-то малопонятное.   
Ёнчжэ засовывал в пакет трусы своей подруги. За его спиной Дэхён присел и погладил плечо:  
\- Десять ле-е-ет, - сказал нараспев. – Тейблз тёрнинг. Теперь ты мне ДОХУЯ должен.   
Он похлопал Ёнчжэ по плечу и ушел. 

 

\---  
Дэхён смотрел в стол, трогал языком зубы. Обиделся.   
Пододвинув ему пачку сигарет, Минхёк немножко подождал. Пусть успокоится.   
По лицу Дэхёна всегда понятно, какое у него настроение. И остывает он быстро.   
Минхёк постучал ручкой по столу, мол, продолжаем, и задал следующий вопрос:  
\- Правда, что Вы вынуждали Ёнчжэ вступать с Вами в интимные отношения?   
Он даже подвинется поближе, локтями на стол, чтобы лучше видеть Дэхёна, который, покусав губу, отвечает:  
\- Нет.   
\- Врешь, - тихонько выдыхает Минхёк.   
Камера это не запишет.   
«А вот Ёнчжэ по какой-то причине до смерти тебя ненавидит», - смотрит Минхёк.


	4. Рисование

\- Чё ты докопался до них? – возмущался Шону.  
Минхёку мало десяти трупов. Эта компания один «несчастный» случай поставила на поток и два года грабила и убивала богатых посетителй клуба.   
А Енчжэ запаковывал в гробы.   
Все у них шло как по маслу. Почему они перестали, почему ушел Ёнчжэ, а потом Химчан – да какая, по мнению Шону, разница.   
\- Заебали меня эти товарищи, - сердито сказал он, матюгнувшись потому, что уже хорошо поддал. – Еще пива принеси...  
Минхёк вернулся с двумя кружками и шилом в жопе:  
\- Ты знаешь, - спросил он, - что Химчан сидел в тюрьме за избиение Чхве Чунхона?  
\- Какое это имеет отношение к делу? – спросил Шону.   
\- Какое-нибудь, - Минхёк выпучил глаза. – Ким Химчан сдался полиции, потому что умирает от СПИДа. Он хотел, чтобы его лечили, и назвал имена всех своих сообщников. А теперь зачем-то пытается приплести сюда еще одно лицо.   
\- Да откуда я знаю, - огрызнулся Шону. – Если он тебе сам не говорит, то зачем ты пытаешься ему помочь? Еще раз спрашиваю, что ты так помешался на этом деле?   
Минхёк бухнулся на локти и смотрел, как в пиве всплывают пузырики.  
Квы-ы-ык. Квы-ык. Квык.   
Работа полицейского не смогла заставить его посерьзнеть. Так это Шону и слышит: «Я любопытный дурак», когда Минхёк говорит:  
\- Мне интересно, за что они все так друг друга ненавидят, - он молчит, потом хихикает. – Впервые что-то мне интереснее тебя.   
Шону громко, показушно аплодирует.   
Мол, давай. Если отстанешь от меня – продолжай. Если отлипнешь – это в любом случае прекрасно, даже если ты напрасно тратишь деньги налогоплательщиков. 

 

\---  
\- Вы понимаете, в какой ситуации оказались? – спросил Минхёк.   
Или Чоноп не понимал, или притворялся.   
\- Хотите стать соучастником?   
У Минхёка не было других вариантов – только нападать. Запугивать... Вдруг что выйдет.   
Но пока не очень получалось. Чоноп вскочил:  
\- Вы чё, офигели? Кто из них меня сливает? Это неправда! Неправда, понятно?   
\- Сядьте! – приказал Минхёк. – Отвечайте: Вы признаете, что знали, чем они занимаются?  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Чоноп.   
\- Вы признаете, что отравляли клиентов ритолином?  
\- Не-е-ет, - агрессивно заблеял Чоноп.   
\- Мы нашли ритолин у Вас дома, - Минхёк хорошо подготовился, тщательно. – Вы ведь сейчас работает в другом клубе? Как он называется?  
\- Дикая. Роза, - по слогам сказал.   
Молодчина Минхёк заставил его нервничать. Он передал через стол планшет.   
Мун Чоноп будто не дышал, когда смотрел видео – плохие динамики коробились, так грязно воспроизводили бит, похожий на тот, который можно услышать в клубе, что ломило уши.   
А Минхёк говорил:  
\- То, что было пять лет назад, я, конечно, не докажу. Но все это, вместе взятое: ритолин у вас дома, как на этом видео вы что-то подмешиваете в бокал – все это вместе обеспечит вас обвинением в...  
Мун Чоноп преобразился – откинул планшет и сказал:  
\- Понял я, понял. Что вы хотите узнать? – перед Минхёком как будто оказался бармен, для которого карман вывернешь и не заметишь. – Мне очень охота заработать «условку».   
Минхёк умсехнулся:  
\- Все я хочу узнать. Как Вы выбирали жертву, как выманивали ее из клуба...   
\- Ясное дело как, - рассмеялся теперь такой добродушный Мун. – Общали секс, прям за углом, возле мусорных баков. Иногда. Обычно разбирались Дэхён с Химчаном, раздували обычный скандал «я не буду платить», избивали, наверно... «Жертв», я думаю, не выманивали, их вывозили... в мешках.   
Он снова по-барменски понимающе посмеялся.   
\- Енгук выбирал, кому наливать с ритолином, кому без. У кого карманы толще – он через одежду видел... А вообще я больше ничего не занаю. Енгук говорит – я наливаю.   
\- Но Вам же платили?  
\- А то... – господин Мун явно делал вид, что сказать ему больше нечего. – Закончили?  
\- О, - сказал Минхёк, открывая папку, - нет... Вы помните вот этого человека?  
И выложил первую фотографию.   
\- А её видели?   
Теперь фотография девушки. 

 

\---   
Вторая встреча с Чхве Чунхоном не была приятнее первой.   
Минхёк с интересом смотрел, как он входит, прихрамывая. Потом располагается напротив него в кресле, поправляя цветастый шарфик с лицом «ебал я всех тут». Шону бы это выбесило быстро, но Шону отказывался сопровождать его на допросах, как он говорил, ничего не значащих персонажей.   
А у Минхёка не то что терпения было больше, ему по-прежнему хотелось понять каждого из них. Мотивы – вот что Минхёка привлекало.   
На голове Чунхона было какое-то безобразие из множества цветов, сам он был одет так, что можно было собрать ЛГБТ-флаг из присутствующих в его одежде цветов.   
Возможно, именно принадлежность к меньшинствам он и подчеркивал своим стилем. Из прошлой встречи Минхёк понял, что ему нравится выпячивать свои недостатки.   
Если общество не одобряет – он только рад будет.   
\- Вы художник?   
\- Хуежник, - рассмеялся Чунхон.   
\- Я спросил, потому что у Вас пальцы испачканы, - глазами Минхёк указал на руки парня.   
Чунхон спрятал их под стол. Нагло улыбнулся:  
\- Ты тут не старайся мне понравиться.   
\- Попытайтесь обращаться ко мне на «Вы», - впервые в жизни попросил Минхёк.   
Но только потому, что это бесило Чунхона. Странно, Минхёку показалось, что он из богатой семьи. Его мать была директрисой престижной школы, в которой он сам учился.   
Какого черта он ведет себя как маленький уголовник?   
\- Идите наху-у-уй, - плюнул Чунхон с той стороны стола, но Минхёк не оценил, просто похвалив:  
\- Остроумно. Какие отношения Вас связывают с Кимом Химчаном?   
Казалось, одно это имя заставило Чунхона подскочить. Новое нецензурное слово для Минхёка:  
\- Нихуевые отношения. Никакие. Нет отношений.  
Хоть Минхёк будет знать, что значит «нихуевые».   
\- Странно, - задумчиво Минхёк глядел в бумажки. – А я думал, он Ваш приемный отец.   
Чунхону так не понравилось. Минхёк увидел в нем двадцатилетнего. Обиженный ребенок объяснял бы так горячо:  
\- Если моя мать вышла за него замуж, то он ее, блядь, муж. А мне он никто. Понятно?   
\- Где Ваша мать сейчас?   
О, Минхёк оседлал своего конька: быть эмпатом. А затыкать нервного подростка неудобными для него вопросами не сложно.   
\- Не знаю, - Чунхон махнул рукой «отъебись».   
\- Химчан жил с Вами, когда ваша мать и он поженились?  
\- Да.   
\- Какого рода отношения у них были? Он любил ее?   
\- Какая тебе, нахуй, разница? – Чунхон с той стороны стола почти выпрыгнул.   
Каждое «Химчан» заставляло его злиться.   
\- Мне нужны доказательства, - указал Минхёк. – Химчан...  
В этот раз Чунхон не должался нового идиотского вопроса офицера. Он встал, закрыл рукавами глаза и неожиданно заплакал.   
Горько, как маленький мальчик. Минхёк сходил за водой. Протягивая стакан, спросил:  
\- Вы употребляете наркотики? Я вынужден сделать тест, когда мы закончим.   
Чунхон засмеялся в воду, она забулькала.   
Но он выпил. И совсем спокойно спросил:  
\- Чоноп тоже здесь? Вы его тоже арестовали?   
Думая, сказать или нет, Минхёк вытянул лицо, став вдруг до крайности уродливым. Потом кивнул:  
\- Да.   
\- Ладно, - Чунхон сел обратно. – Я хочу сделать признание. Я был... я хорошо знал Енгука, я знал все, чем они занимаются. Енгук давал мне деньги, много денег. Я знал, откуда они.  
«Вот бы все так четко излагали», - восхитился Минхёк.   
Чунхон выдохнул запал:  
\- Вот.   
Помолчал и разрешил:  
\- Теперь арестовывайте.   
Минхёк только не торопился, он спросил:  
\- Почему Вам так хочется за решетку? Из-за Енгука? 

 

\---  
\- Вы чё, издеваетесь? – взмолился Чоноп. – Я устал, я не могу больше.   
Минхёк выкладывал перед ним какие-то фотографии, называл даты. Спрашивал, когда он видел Енгука, Химчана или Дэхёна, во сколько они пришли и ушли.   
\- Да не помню я-я-я, - убивался Мун.   
И хлопался лбом об локти.   
\- Сколько людей я вижу? – пытался напомнить безостановочному следователю. – Я запомню, если они наскандалят или подерутся, но, блин...  
Минхёк мурыжил его который час. Минхёк сам устал, и только поэтому сдался. Отложил папку, принес чаю себе и Чонопу, который был не таким уж мерзким.   
Просто. Парень вырос в бедной семье. Для таких деньги всегда выше морали, чтобы заработать они делают всякое...  
\- Ладно, - Минхёк придвинул чай ему, на ту сторону стола. Чоноп воззрился на него взглядом «Чё такой добрый», но к стакану потянулся. – Давай просто поговорим.   
\- Ты не наговорился со мной, - вздохнул Чоноп. – Я тебе нравлюсь?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Минхёк. – Люди с той стороны стола мне обычно не нравятся.   
Чоноп обиделся.   
\- Расскажи, как Чхве Чунхон появился в клубе.   
\- Работал, - сухо ответил Чоноп, и Мун изогнул бровь.  
Кем? Ему пятнадцать было.  
\- Да не, - сообразив, Чоноп затряс головой. – Днем. Днем кофе подавали. Хорошее было место, красивое. Вот он и устроился летом. Официантом.   
\- Какие отношения у него были с Кимом Химчаном? – спросил Минхёк.  
Попивая, Чоноп усмехнулся:  
\- Как у собак. Чунхон его порвать был готов, когда видел... Хотя не, сначала-то нормальные. Он за Баном и Химом хвостом бегал, суперхёнами называл. Первый фанат, короче...  
Минхёк побурлил в стакане ложечкой. Он действительно просто беседовал из-за своего любопытства.   
\- А потом?   
\- А потом он узнал, что Хим спит с его матерью.   
\- Как? – выпучился Минхёк.   
Чоноп указал кончиком пальца на выкатившиеся глаза полицейского:  
\- Вот вы тоже удивились. Чунхон тоже... – Мун помолчал, вспоминая. – Он же Хима братом считал, домой вот водил... ужинать. Доводил, ха-ха-ха. Химчан чаще посещал его дом, когда его не было.   
Минхёку бы такое предательство тоже не понравилось, но не прямо же до «порвать был готов», как сказал Чоноп.   
Он спросил:  
\- Но откуда такая ненависть?   
Чоноп сказал:  
\- Спасибо за чаек, - и вернулся к теме: - Его мать же в два раза старше Хима, естественно, все думали, что он ее трахает за деньги. Такой себе мускулистый красавчик оказывает секс-услуги пожилой леди.   
Минхёк не прерывал – нечем было. Вопросов нету, любопытство одно.   
\- А потом мы вообще все присели, когда сказал, что женится – никто не понял вообще, зачем это ему. Чунхон и так его выбешивал как мог, к Енгуку приставал, чуть не в открытую перед ним раздевался. Наверно, хотел мамаше так насолить. Но после разговоров о свадьбе Химчан реально начал относиться к нему, как к сыну. То нельзя, это не делай.   
\- Удивительно, - прокомментировал Минхёк.   
Чоноп покивал:  
\- Я говорю, все рты открывали, только Енгук их пытался помирить, но не слишком... Хим бы дал ему в рожу и все. Они и так чуть не подрались перед свадьбой. Чунхон же учился в школе своей матери, когда все узнали, что она выходит замуж за человека вдвое младше себя, его затравили. Он из каждого угла слышал «Твоя мать шлюха».   
\- То есть Чунхон действительно ненавидел Химчана? – по-привычке как-то суммировать уточнил Минхёк.   
\- Да он как крокодил рыдал. Отравиться пытался.   
\- Хорошо, - сказал Минхёк. – Теперь Енгук.   
Чоноп засмеялся. Сказал:  
\- Не знаю.   
\- В каких они были отношениях? – спросил Минхёк, удивлясь.   
\- В каких-то отношениях они были, - Чоноп снова весело заржал.   
\- Тогда чего ты смеешься? – не понял Минхёк, сказав опять случайно «ты».  
Чоноп с трудом перестал хихикать, сел нормально и объяснил:  
\- Ходил слух, что Енгук по мальчикам. По маленьким мальчикам, - и Чоноп подмигнул.   
\- Вы хотите сказать, что Бан Енгук – педофил?   
\- А педофил – это до скольки лет? – улыбнулся Чоноп.   
\- Не знаю, - растерялся Минхёк.   
\- Вот и я не знаю, - мазнул рукой Мун, не переставая скалиться. – Было или не было. Но Енгук к нему хорошо относился, - он решил дошутить: - Даже если не было, Бан никогда не докажет с этими слухами. Да и надо было видеть, как Чунхон пытался его совратить...  
\- Назло матери, как Вы сказали? – уточнил Минхёк.   
Но Чоноп помотал головой:  
\- Да вряд ли. Я опять ничего не понял, когда Енгук его побил и выгнал из клуба навсегда. Он его никогда пальцем не трогал.   
\- В это время Химчан еще работал?   
\- Что? – переспросил Чоноп. – Да. Да, наверное. 

 

\---  
Химчана перевели в камеру. Все еще лечили, но жил он теперь не очень комфортно и, может, тоже радовался бывать у Минхёка, который и курить давал, и чай иногда.   
Или не больно-то он был настроен разговаривать, пробурчав:  
\- Чего я еще не рассказал? – он всегда выглядел «не трогайте меня».   
Теперь Минхёк понимал, откуда такая обида.   
Минхёк спросил честно, надеясь только на честный ответ:  
\- Вы упомянули Чхве Чунхона, чтобы он тоже получил наказание?   
Химчан не курил, но взял сигарету по привычке, а теперь сосал фильтр:  
\- Нет.   
\- Тогда зачем? – не отставал Минхёк. Чтобы Химчан знал, что он не пустыми вопросами его тут заваливает, а... В некотором роде Химчан может себя считать отмщенным. Минхёк сказал: - Чунхон признался.   
Химчан фыркнул.   
Минхёк решил, что он не понял. Уточнил:  
\- Не в том, что знал о ваших делах – это мелочь. В том, что он сделал с Вами.   
\- Вот уж не стало легче, - тоном «бессмыслица» среагировал Химчан.   
Минхёк опять не понял:  
\- Разве не этого вы хотели?   
Просто Химчан ответил:  
\- Два раза не мстят. Я уже отсидел за побои.   
\- Чего тогда Вы добивались? – Минхёка немного потрясло.   
Всепрощения от умирающего он не ждал.   
\- Просто отправил Енгуку сообщение. 

 

\---   
Енгук был единственным, кто отказывался помогать. Ему было плевать, сколько ему могут скостить, если он заложит своих друзей и подельников.   
Надо отдать ему должное – Енгук молчал так красиво, так иронично выгибал бровь, когда Минхёк показывал ему фотографии.   
Заставлял почувствовать себя глупым. Вообще было неприятно по стравнению с чувством старшинства от Химчана.   
Потому что способствовать расследованию Енгук молча отказывался, его не так часто вызывали на допрос.   
Так что он удивился:  
\- Опять будете картинки показывать? – спросил от входа.   
Минхёк пошел налить чай – чай располагал, как он заметил. Ответил:  
\- Нет, не буду.   
Заваривая пару кружек, Минхёк рассказывал:  
\- Чхве Чунхон задержан.   
Мальчика одного Енгук не отказывался обсуждать. Ну как, Минхёк рассказывал, Минхёк единственный источник новостей, а Бану надо было знать.   
\- Ничего такого в том, что он знал, нет, - возразил Енгук. – Не самое тяжелое обвинение, учитывая, что ему известно. А это по факту ничего. Я лучше всех знаю.   
\- Да, - кивнул Минхёк. – Зеленый чай. Вы зеленый любите?  
\- Он отлично освежает, - улыбнулся Енгук.   
Хоть и фальшиво, но у него получалось широко. Невероятно широко. Он казался красивым, когда улыбался.   
Та притягательная красота, которую некоторые зовут изюминкой, другие уродством.   
\- Я понимаю, - сказал Минхёк. – Но он признался не в этом. Вы же понимаете, в чем, да? И что у него все не так уж радужно.   
Енгук медленно откинул голову назад, Минхёк, разглядывавший массивный (на худой шее) кадык, продолжил:  
\- Думаете, как можете его выгородить? Вам-то все равно, а ему нет...  
Енгук резко вернул голову на место и спросил:  
\- Вам жалко Химчана?   
\- Он умирает, - сказал очевидное Минхёк, но Енгуку не понравилось.   
Енугк возразил:  
\- Это не ответ. Я думал, Вам его жалко, иначе зачем Вы вытащили эту историю...  
\- Нет, - просто отказался Минхёк. – Странно испытывать жалость вам всем. Я просто хотел понять, по какой причине каждый из вас ненавидит того, с кем, казалось, наиболее близок.   
Бан Енгук пытался засмеяться, но звука у него не получилось. Только какие-то судороги груди под тюремной робой:  
\- И как, поняли? – снова от него распространилось настораживающее чувство: как он умен, почему-то хорошо образован, как хорошо он видит людей перед ним насквозь.  
Как сказал Чоноп, «сквозь одежду».   
\- Не понял, - честно признался Минхёк. – Химчан сказал, что ему все равно, будет Чунхон наказан или нет. Он сказал, что просто «отправил сообщение» Вам.   
Енгук смотрел внимательно, с прищуром. Спросил:  
\- И что же Вы тогда не поняли? Химчан сказал, что все жили бы долго и счастливо, ну, - Енгук пожал плечами, - кроме него. Если бы я его не предал.   
Он поставил стакан с чаем на стол:  
\- Ну то есть он так считает. 

 

***   
Химчан признался только Енгуку. Пришел к нему домой и сказал:  
\- У меня ВИЧ.   
\- Как? – спросил Енгук.   
У Химчана были такие пустые глаза. Он прошептал:  
\- Не знаю. НЕ ЗНАЮ.   
Полночи Енгук говорил ему, что он не умрет. Нет, не так. Не умрет очень быстро. 

 

Чунхон сказал, что будет жить у Енгука. Или на улице. Ему все равно где, лишь бы не с матерью. Он приволок вещи, и Енгук позволил ему ночевать в клубе.   
Если честно, Енгук не понимал, почему мальчик так звереет, когда видит Химчана.   
По каким бы причинам тот ни женился на его матери, вел себя Хим прилично. Девочками не пользовался, жил в доме матери Чунхона.   
Они бы даже по воскресеньям гуляли, как нормальная семья, вот только Чунхон не выносил. Он сбегал к Енгуку и рыдал у него на руках слезами величиной с перепелиное яйцо.   
Выл от злобы.   
Так что, оставаясь с ним, Чунхон нормальнел на глазах. Рисовал всякие штуки, иногда почему-то на двери туалета, за что был бит.   
Иногда Енук его целовал, потому что было приятно.   
Иногда не только целовал.   
Чунхон лежал у него на животе и разговаривал:  
\- Ты своих, из клуба, заставляешь проверяться на СПИД?   
Не больно-то много Енгук ему разрешал. Гладить голый живот – пожалуйста, лезть в его дела – нет.   
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?   
\- Просто, - сказал Чунхон. – Интересно.   
\- Интересно? – Енгук посмотрел внимательно.   
Сначала Химчан приходит к нему, говорит, что у него вдруг ВИЧ. Потом Чунхон внезапно спрашивает про то же.   
\- Ты мне ничего не хочешь рассказать? – спросил Енгук.   
Разумеется, Чунхон рассказал: что зарисовал заднюю стену его дома. Добавил:  
\- Тебе понравится.   
А потом на планете Химчана зашло солнце, а на планете Чунхона взошло. Он примчался к Енгуку с радостью, которой еще не было:  
\- Мать разводится, - и запрыгал вокруг.   
\- Почему? – спросил Енгук.   
\- А у него СПИД, - ядовито выплюнул Чунхон. – Оказалось, что у этого козла, которого вы так любите – СПИД. Теперь всем понятно?  
Енгуку точно стало. Он тряхнул Чунхона за шкирку:  
\- Ты это сделал? – вранье.   
Вранье он так хорошо видит.   
Зря Чунхон все считал хёна классным. Оказалось, что хёна еще можно до смерти бояться. А еще он бьет.   
Енгук вытряхнул из него правду, а потом и впрямь колотил кулаками:  
\- Насколько можно быть тупым?   
Он правда не понимал. Чунхон был таким ребенком.   
\- Что должно быть в башке, чтобы такое сделать?   
Он НЕ МОГ ПОНЯТЬ.   
А Чунхон ревел. Чунхон ревел, жаловался, что Енгук не понимает, как ему было больно, как он страдал, и сам не понимал, почему после этих слов Енгук бьет его сильнее.   
Енгук выкинул его на улицу и велел не показываться больше.   
А Химчану сказал, что всегда даст денег, если надо будет на лечение. Друзья же. 

 

Химчан зашел к Енгуку. Может быть, выпить.   
По понятным причинам к «выпить» его еще как тянуло.   
Но в прихожей Енгука стояли цветастые кроссовки. Такие кросовки кое-кто любил.   
Химчан думал, Енгук как выкинул Чунхона тогда – так оно и...  
А потом казалось странным, что сразу после этого Енгук предложил ему деньги. Химчан как чувствовал, что его обманывают, решив не снимая обуви просто подняться по ступенькам веранды, где горел свет.   
Он замер на пороге.   
\- Химчан не вылечится? – спросил голос Чунхона. – Это не лечится?  
\- Тебе надо было думать об этом, когда ты его заразил, - холодно ответил Енгук.   
Облизав губы, Химчан вышел из тени.   
Уставился на испугавшегося Чунхона. Высокий, озлобленный, с руками в карманах, он спросил:  
\- Угадай, что я с тобой сделаю?   
И медленно вышел. Никто останавливать не побежал.   
Вот Енгук появился на следющее утро и предложил сделку. Он будет платить за лечение, а Химчан не тронет Чунхона.   
Химчан согласился.   
Но Енгук сам не думал, что выгорит. Химчан пил, жалел себя все больше.   
Одним прекрасным днем никакие обещания для него ничего не стали значить. Он сломал Чунхону несколько ребер и разбил колено так, что он теперь хромает. Химчан выбросил окровавленного мальчика с переломанными костями перед домом Енгука и сказал:  
\- Я не добил его только из-за матери.   
Это была его месть. Первая и единственная.   
Он получил много эмоций, когда рассказал матери Чунхона, кто заразил его. Она плакала.   
И все же. Ничего – ровно столько он для нее значил по сравнению с сыном.   
Химчану дали срок за избиение, но он не сказал, зачем это сделал. Не захотел. Ему дышать не хотелось.   
Зато в тюрьме от здоровья не осталось ничего. 

 

\---   
Минхёк спросил:  
\- Почему Вам так хочется за решетку? Из-за Енгука?   
Чунхон замер, и непривычно было видеть его тихим, тихо говорящим:  
\- Химчан сдал их всех. Нет, не всех. Он хотел, чтобы Енгук оказался в тюрьме, остальным просто не повезло.   
Это было что-то новенькое, такой версии у Минхёка не было. Он стоял и слушал:  
\- Он хотел отомстить мне, потому что мы с Енгуком продолжали встречаться после этого.   
Минхёк молчал.   
\- Так что мое место тоже в тюрьме, - усмехнулся Чунхон. – Я хочу сделать еще одно признание. Я заразил Химчана ВИЧ.   
\- Интересно, - прожевал Минхёк. Он подумал, а потом спросил то, что не мог не спросить: - Вы знаете, что Химчан сделал признание в обмен на лечение? Он хотел, чтобы его лечили бесплатно, хоть и в тюрьме.   
Чем неприятнее был вопрос, тем сильнее Минхёку нравилось его задавать.


	5. Топ ап

Чон Дэхён имел привычку рассиживаться на стуле как бог. Закинув ногу на колено, он откидывал голову, когда смеялся. Крашеные в каштановый волосы рассыпались, свет солнца делал из карих глаз теплые, нагретые, глубокие.  
Стряхнуть с себя желание смотреть на него у Минхёка не получалось, каких бы гнусностей Чон Дэхён ни нарасказал ему уже. Он был очень хорош собой, в самый раз для гея. Так что забавно было думать, как тот человек, которого этот парень всю жизнь хотел, сейчас в соседней камере.   
С радостью плюнул бы ему в красивое лицо.   
Еще забавнее было, что Дэхён не мог от него отделаться, как от наваждения: выспрашивал Минхёка, как у Ёнчжэ дела, приходит ли кто-нибудь к нему на свидания. Пробовал даже выторговать минутку увидеться. Просил у Минхёка хотя бы посмотреть издалека.   
Как заразная болезнь, которая не лечится, Чон мог начать говорить о Ёнчжэ просто так:  
\- Знаешь, что не так с Ю Ёнчжэ? – спросил он у Минхёка.   
Занятый бумагами, Минхёк вежливо приподнял бровь.   
У них у всех и у Ёнчжэ в частности только один порок – они преступники.   
\- Если бы он страдал от обжорства, - сказал Дэхён, - то уже умер бы от разрыва желудка.   
\- Прости, я не могу догадаться, на что ты намекаешь, - ответил Минхёк.   
Чон по-привычке трогал шрам на шее, происхождение которого Минхёку тоже было любопытно: выжженая почти ровно кружочком кожа, вот только что могло оставить след диаметром чуть побольше чайной чашки представить было сложно. Трогать это место, видимо, было у него жестом из категории автоматических.   
\- Хочешь посмотреть, как он плачет? – хитро сощурив большие глаза, спросил Дэхён.   
По должности Минхёку нельзя было сказать «Да», но возможность посмотреть на слезы человека, который оказался самым лживым из всех и самым неразборчивым в средствах, - да, привлекала.   
И потом Минхёк все еще не терял надежд получить признание и от него. Бан Енгук подписал снисходительно улыбнувшись. Чон Дэхён – с улыбкой. А Ёнчжэ сложил руки на груди и хмыканьем выразил скепсис по поводу наличия улик. Смог ли Минхёк собрать достаточно доказательст после пяти лет?   
Изучив по лицу Минхёка, как двигаются шестеренки в его голове, Дэхён придвинулся к столу и подкинул что хотел:  
\- Четыре с половиной года назад он хорошо проводил время в одном интересном месте. Уходил оттуда, потом возвращался. Потом снова возвращался, еще и еще.   
Минхёк, разумеется, знал, о чем речь, но без помощи Дэхёна пропустил бы важность известного ему факта. Вот только...  
\- Это и тебя касается? – спросил у Дэхёна. – Откуда этот шрам?  
Он показал пальцем.   
\- Сначала, - ответил Дэхён, - скажи ему, что я все тебе рассказал. Скажи, что я рассказал, потому что мне нравилось вспоминать. Скажи ему, что я рассказывал в деталях и показывал в лицах.   
Минхёк смотрел на него взглядом «Шутишь?».  
\- Как был оплачен каждый грамм, - закончил Дэхён. 

 

\---  
Ёнчжэ стал смотреть на обоих офицеров с презрением. На Шону потому, что тот ничего не делал – полный карт-бланш, какими способами Минхёк будет выбивать из подозреваемого признание, его не волновало.   
Минхёк был еще хуже. Он рылся, как собака. В грязных трусах. О, вот эти пахнут тошнотворно – давай вытащим их наружу.   
Давай поговорим о них.   
\- Давайте поговорим о том, как Вы лечились от наркотической зависисмости, - ради умного вида Минхёк понарошку приоткрыл папочку – сверху лежало заявление на отгул, которое надо было отдать Шону. – Кстати, что это было? Метамфетамин?  
Минхёк может поклясться, что внутренний голос Ёнчжэ назвал его «сукой».  
Но он ничего не ответил, как и надо было думать.   
\- Мне показалось интересным, - снова папочка... Упс, копируя чужой шаблон, забыл поменять фамилию. Придется перепечатывать, - что Вы возвращались в клинику пять раз...   
С виду Ёнчжэ становился злее и злее.  
Минхёк продолжал:  
\- Складывается впечатление, что Вы очень хотели вылечиться, но зависимость оказывалась сильнее?  
Для Ёнчжэ впервые стало непросто. Он так не хотел вспоминать.   
\- Вы ничего этим не добьетесь, - Ёнчжэ кивнул на папочку. – Я не сломаюсь. Я не сделаю признания, не надейтесь.   
\- Возможно, - делано вздохнул Минхёк. – Чон Дэхён сказал, что Вы будете плакать.   
Ёнчжэ дернулся. Странно, как конвульсия, которую он задушил.   
\- Чон Дэхён сделал из Вас наркомана? – глядя прямо, задал Минхёк первый из двух вопросов.   
На самом деле, Дэхён этого не говорил. У Минхёка свая голова есть сложить два и два.   
Зло сжав губы, Ёнчжэ сверлил его взглядом в ответ.   
Время для главного вопроса:  
\- Правда, что Вы занимались с ним сексом за наркотики?  
Ох... Минхёк теперь не думает, что он заплачет. Не в его стиле.   
Хотя этого можно было ожидать, почти никакого внимания не обращавший на разговор Шону вздрагивает от скрипа стула. Ёнчжэ поднимается, идет к дверям.   
\- Выпустите меня! – кулаками скованных наручниками рук долбит в дверь. – ВЫПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ!  
Дверь железно стучит по решетке снаружи.   
Минхёк тоже встает, продолжает добивать:  
\- Он десять раз повторил, что, цитирую, «трахал его по несколько часов, пока он был обдолбан». 

 

***  
Дэхён приходил в морг позаглядывать, приподнимая простынь, трупам в лица. Покурить. Помолчать. Повздыхать.   
Побуравить Ёнчжэ взглядом.   
Иногда приносил выпить, а пьяного Ёнчжэ пытался облапать.   
Терпения у него было от природы мало, но окучивать Ёнчжэ надо было неспеша.   
Чону не надоедал морг.   
Он курил, вздыхал и молчал. А потом выдавал философские мысли:  
\- Смотри, если нас всех заметет полиция – ты еще, может, отвертишься. Ты же не больно что делал, только скидывал трупы в ящик.   
Надо быть дебилом, чтобы не угадать, куда он клонит, и Ёнчжэ бросил на него злой взгляд. Но Дэхён не заткнулся:  
\- Ты с этой девкой соскочил. Но, честно, если копы о ней узнают, тебе пиздец...  
Выгнять Дэхёна не получалось, он просачивался через двери на пин-кодах, потому что слишком часто видел, какие цифры набирает Ёнчжэ.   
Оставалось только игнорировать его.   
Дэхён встал с подоконника, на котором сидел, подошел к Ёнчжэ. Положил руку ему на плечо:  
\- Ты же знаешь, чего я хочу.   
Чуточку попозже он заповторял это через предложение:  
\- Ну, Ёнчжэ. Когда ты будешь готов?  
Вставал за спиной, пытался обнять:  
\- Я ведь не отстану, - тянулся руками погладить бедра. – Будь со мной поласковей... Почему я тебя не заставляю? Потому что хочу, чтобы тебе нравилось тоже.   
Слегка это давило на Ёнчжэ. Он стал нервным. От нервов, может, становилось меньше сил – оттолкнуть Дэхёна когда он лез прижаться становилось все тяжелее.   
Или это Чон стал «не отпускать». Ёнчжэ казалось, что он бьет в железо, а не грудь.   
Он перестал говорить «иди нахуй» и «нахер» потому, что Дэ цеплялся за каждый синоним слова «член» и доводил его еще сильнее.   
Как быть, если Ёнчжэ даже слова отказываться не осталось. Иногда ему мерещился вой полицейских сирен.  
А тактику «споить» Дэхён никогда не бросал. Ему казалось, она самая выигрышная.   
Когда Ёнчжэ явно, снова, дошел до кондиции, Дэхён утащил его к окну. Привычно было находиться в морге с его странным запахом затхлости и гулкой тишиной.   
\- Смотри, красиво, - шепнул Дэхён, указывая на колпак старого фонаря, освещавшего немножко внутреннего двора ламповым желтым светом.   
Ёнчжэ заржал – обоссаться можно от такой красоты. Мусорные баки очень в тему.   
Капельки романтики для Дэхёна было слишком много. Или это воздержание, которое дается тяжело, если стоять близко к Ёнчжэ, на расстоянии запаха подносить нос к шее.   
Дэхён развернул его, опрокинул и впился в рот. Как вампир.   
Заставлять целоваться почти невозможно, Ёнчжэ пнул и вырвался. Водил по губам рукавом:  
\- Гадина.   
Он развернулся размашисто, как взбешенный, но уйти не смог – врезался в стол.   
\- Ты бухой, - поржал Дэхён.   
Он бросился за ним, снова поймал, но в этот раз держал мягче. Сказал:  
\- Секс приятнее, если целоваться. Что ты будешь делать, если даже поцеловать меня не можешь?.. – Ёнчжэ, если верить глазам, впервые до самого дна осознал, что от него не отстанут. Что ему придется дать себя выебать, и Дэхён чисто давал понять, что «по согласию» приятнее, чем «с насилием». Для того, кто снизу. – Попробуй, не так уж неприятно, я думаю...  
Ёнчжэ мигал, глядя на него. Ему было смешно. Ему не будет приятно, никогда.   
Чон поцеловал снова, было похоже на чмок. Ёнчжэ с места не сдвинулся.   
Попорченное вдохновение.  
\- Ладно, я сам, - согласился Дэхён.   
Ему даже так увлекательно: Ёнчжэ не отталкивает, можно погладить его по бокам, медленно расцеловывая – от почти невесомых касаний к покусыванию и посасыванию нижней губы.   
Дэхён ощутил всю прелесть «когда тебе не отвечают», но не сдался. Губы эрогенны как хер: если долго трогать, то встанет.   
Импульс удовольствия пробил спину, заставил вздрогнуть – когда Ёнчжэ положил руку ему на пояс и немножко наклонил голову.   
Дэхён постарался быть еще нежнее. Гладил шею, обнимал щеку ладонью, пропускал волосы Ёнчжэ сквозь пальцы.   
Ему самому казалось странно, что у него не встало, когда они короткими шажками досеменили до стола, Ёнчжэ позволил усадить себя на столешницу, а Дэхён встал между его раздвинутых ног.   
Труп свидетель, как долго Дэхёну удалось промурыжить пьяного и обдуренного нежностью Ёнчжэ, зато теперь можно сказать, что он способен терпеть прикосновения и поцелуи. 

 

Ёнчжэ оправдывался тем, что в морге скучно. А если выпить, то Чон расскажет нескучную сказку. Языком выпишет во рту каждую букву.   
Ёнчжэ привык к его широким плечам, стало наплевать, что его обнимает и гладит мужик. Он сосредотачивался на губах и мог представлять, например, Кейт Уинслетт.   
Безотказ в целовании, естественно, воспринимался Дэхёном как «да», и он посдерживался-посдерживался, да и пошёл.   
Прижался к Ёнчжэ бугрищем на ширинке и потерся. Тот делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Тогда Дэхён помассировал ему пах.   
И Ёнчжэ спятился:  
\- Нет, не трогай, - разбив все надежды.   
Переварить было нелегко, но возможно. Дэхён сделал недовольное лицо, но сказал:  
\- Ладно, я сказал, что не буду тебя заставлять.   
Он думал простую математику: пьяный Ёнчжэ сдался на поцелуи. А если скормить ему что-нибудь поэффективнее?

 

Ёнчжэ смотрел с недоверием на пакетик белых кристалликов на столе:  
\- Откуда у тебя это? – Чон не наркоман.   
Доставая трубку, Дэхён излагал:   
\- Тебе надо расслабиться, и у нас все получится.   
\- Я не буду с тобой трахаться, - ответил Ёнчжэ. – Понял?  
Дэхён показал ему пачку презервативов:  
\- Один раз – и я уйду? Или тебе охота в тюрьму?   
Он задалбывает, как капли воды в череп. Ёнчжэ серьезно думает, что, может, лучше один раз... подставиться, чем он помаленьку сделает из него психа.   
\- Давай, Ёнчжэ, - уговаривает Дэхён, - курнешь – и улетишь. Ничего не почувствуешь.   
Но Ёнчжэ смотрел на стеклянную трубку с недоверием:  
\- Я не хочу становиться наркоманом.   
\- От одного раза? – усмехнулся Дэхён. – Ну давай без мета. Но сегодня мы займемся сексом. Ты довыебывался, чувствуешь?   
О да. Ёнчжэ «да»: тюбик смазочки лежал на столе, намекая, кто дотерпел до предела.   
Ёнчжэ представил, как его будут ебать в жопу. И «курнуть мета» стало опцией номер один. Вдыхая, Ёнчжэ хотел обдолбаться так, чтобы нихера не помнить и не чувствовать.   
Пускай будет как кукла.   
Когда от нагретого порошка застелилась белая поземочка, Ёнчжэ взял трубку у Дэхёна и вдохнул. Тот смотрел с интересом, но... Дым как дым.   
Жаль. С ясной головой он не переживет.   
Ёнчжэ предложил трубку Дэхёну, но тот отказался:  
\- Нет. Я буду наслаждаться по-другому, - от этого ответа Ёнчжэ затянулся глубоко-глубоко.   
И вдруг что-то поменялось. Как будто ебать в очко будут не Ёнчжэ, а у него все просто прекрасно.   
Что-то сообразив по одному взгляду, Чон толкнул:  
\- Пошли.   
Санитары в морге, естественно, по ночам спят. На старом диванчике с дырами в обивке, его Дэхён расправляет так, чтобы было больше места – заниматься любовью хочется в комфорте, в разных позах, чтобы оральные ласки осуществлять наблюдая Ёнчжэ не снизу вверх, не с пола.   
Он не забывает прихватить с собой презики и тюбик.   
Ёнчжэ старается накуриться, Дэхён ласково обнимает его за плечи.   
Но на самом деле ногами сучит от напряжения. Сейчас он разденет Ёнчжэ. Они будут заниматься сексом, пока его не отпустит.   
Дэхён отбирает трубку и поворачивается сам и немножко Ёнчжэ в своих руках, начиная целовать. Без возражений Ёнчжэ опускается на спину, когда тянут за плечо.   
Пока ему самому еще не известно, насколько ему нравится секс, когда он под кайфом, только хочется: приятно, когда Дэхён раздевает его, стягивает футболку и гладит по груди.   
Собственные соски как из силикона, вставшие головки требуют потеребиться.   
Дэхён еще и щипает их, заставляя встать, как у кормящей матери. Ёнчжэ раздевает его.   
Лежать сбоку от него и приятно целоваться прекрасно, но Дэхён слишком долго ждал, и вскоре Ёнчжэ уже постанывает от руки в расстегнутой ширинке, глубоко в трусах.   
Наощупь его член кажется суперприятным, он еще прохладный, но уже немножко живой...  
Интересно посмотреть не него, так что Дэхён поднимается содрать с Ёнчжэ джинсы с трусами – и действительно смотрит.   
На обдранном диване Ёнчжэ голый, с почерневшими глазами и полувставшим членом. Ему самому, может, не терпиться продолжить, потому что он садится и за шею тянет Дэхёна, снова соединяясь рот в рот.   
Дэхён заваливается на него сверху, не успев содрать свои джинсы, они так и висят приспущенные, у колен. Ёнчжэ чувствует его член через трусы, когда он трется о него, и вздрагивает.   
Медленно просыпается желание трахать.   
Но рано. Наплевав на джинсы, Дэхён подрачивает красивую фигульку, то поебывает Ёнчжэ языком в рот, то чавкает, засасывая соски.   
Ёнчжэ млеет. Ёнчжэ дает обмакнуть палец в свой рот, чтобы насладиться сыростью, как она размазывается по его члену.   
Вот бы ее было еще больше. Как членом в рот.   
Или забыл, как разговаривают, или надеется, что и так понятно, чего он от Дэхёна хочет, ловя его руку у себя между ног.   
\- Пососать тебе? – издевается Дэхён, но уползает вниз.   
Он делает это как с сосками, громко, чавкая по-разному, но очень хорошо. Без всяких Ёнчжэ широко раздвигает для него бедра.   
Где-то там Дэхён трогает. Хочется больше, хочется проникновения.   
У Чона, наверно, щеки уже болят, потому что он отпускает. Снова Ёнчжэ садится и с удивлением, наверно, смотрит на свой член, крепко стоящий под острым углом к животу.   
\- Повернись, - в приказном тоне просит Дэ.  
С мурашками в сердце Ёнчжэ раздвигает колени и поворачивается к нему спиной, её Дэхён успевает гладить, вылизывая где надо. Не издевнуться он не может, раздвигает ягодицы как можно шире, заставляя Ёнчжэ почувствовать боль, когда тоненькая, как пергамент, кожица на очочке трескается.  
А потом удовльствие, когда микротрещинки смачиваются слюной, а его язык массажирует красивое колечко.   
Мелькает у Дэхёна шальная мысль сделать это без презика или насухую почти, слюнями.   
Какого черта он так любит Ёнчжэ.   
Толкает разворачиваться обратно, толкает на спину. Зовет:  
\- Джэ... – ему правильно кажется, что Ёнчжэ это имя не узнает и не реагирует. – Джэ, очухайся...  
Романтично он берет Ёнчжэ за руки, держит ладони в своих, пока его глаза не открываются. Но не за этим.   
Где-то в красивых черных глазах еще тепрится сознание, так что Дэхён просит:  
\- Давай сам сначала, - трясущимися руками вымазывая ему пальцы гелем.   
Тянет руку между ног. Ёнчжэ выбирает средний палец. Он вводит, и ощущение такое, что ему все равно, что это было, просто хочется протолкнуть что-нибудь в себя.   
Пока ему нравится просто входить и выходить, слегка потягивая, Дэхён укладывается сбоку и целует медленно. Когда первый кайф с растягивания тугой дырки проходит, Ёнчжэ засовывает палец полностью, сколько дотягиватся.   
Скоро он уже плавно двигается, скрывается и показывается, раз, раз-два, раз-два-раз-два. Смотреть на это классно, Дэхён из-под его руки пытается подрочить, но они мешают друг другу.   
\- Хочешь меня? – спрашивает Дэхён в губы.   
\- Хочу, - как ни странно, Ёнчжэ трудно сглатывает, но отвечает.   
Его руки Дэ откидывает и вставляет туда свой палец. Входит хорошо, все еще туговато. Значит, дольше Ёнчжэ будет лежать, пока Дэхён целует его в губы и соски, вкусно, глубоко и энергично просовывая в него.   
А потом Ёнчжэ вспомнит, что у людей больше пальцев.   
Намного больше. Он чувствует себя уже растраханным от джентельменской подготовки Дэхёна, и ничего не боится, снова поднимаясь на коленки, подставляя жопу на остатки. Член суют ему между ягодиц, но это только какая-то далекая мысль на периферии.   
Что Чон вот уже почти ебет его раком.   
Снова Ёнчжэ переживает трещинки, растяжку и чувство «там что-то есть». Он вообще ни о чем не думает. Член Дэ двигается в его заднице, а он подрачивает свой, с трудом балансируя на одном кулаке, упертом в сиденье дивана.   
Чем быстрее Дэхён входит, чем больше размаха берет, чтобы толкнуться, тем острее чувства. Громкие шлепки бедер. Климакс траха.   
Дэхён мечтал, что Ёнчжэ оседлает его и покажет шальную императрицу, объезжая хуй, но, видимо, в другой раз. Его не хватает даже стоять на коленках, они разъезжаются.   
Доебываются они лежа. Дэхёну нравится, когда его грудь касается голой спиный Ёнчжэ. И смотреть на его затылок. И как он стискивает пальцы и вытирает лбом пот о грязную обивку дивана.   
Но если спросите, что ему понравилось больше всего – то это как Ёнчжэ все старался чуточку выпятить задницу, раздвигая коленки.   
Так сказать, дать ему простор для действий.   
Очень, очень сильно Дэхён надеется, что не последний раз, ободрав резинку, дрочит над животом Ёнчжэ, а потом поливает его и их спермы смешиваются, хотя одна более жидкая.   
\- Понравилось со мной трахаться? – спрашивает Дэхён, опускаясь рядом.   
Ёнчжэ кусает губу.   
Ему понравилось трахаться с метом.


	6. Конец

\- Привет, любимый.   
Понятно, что Ёнчжэ не хотел его видеть. Окатил злым взглядом и попробовал закрыть дверь, но она впечалась в плечо Дэхёна, и тот как нечего делать толкнул ее обратно.   
Между двух пальцев показал зажатый пакетик:  
\- А у меня для теб подар-о-ок, - продолжал издеваться.   
Невероятно, какими глазами Ёнчжэ смотрел на полиэтиленовый пакетик.   
\- Ты же уже просил Енгука об ЭТОМ? – Дэхён скосил глаза и помахал. Ёнчжэ дернулся схватить, но чуть-чуть промазал. – Енгук не дал. И не даст.   
Знаете кто тот парень, который выигрывает в любой игре?  
Его легко узнать – он думает на два шага вперед.   
Дэхён сказал:  
\- Он тебе не даст. Тебе никто в этом городе не даст. Я везде хорошо попросил.   
В глазах Ёнчжэ стало темно и густо. Ему было неприятно говорить:  
\- Мне не надо, - от кристалликов даже взгляд отвести было трудно.   
В прошлый раз было похоже на вознесение в рай, рай без хлопот и забот. Никакого морга, никаких трупов.   
Даже сервис во все дыры от Чона. Ёнчжэ содрогался вспоминать, то ли от омерзения, то ли так сильно было приятно.   
\- Мне и не надо, чтобы тебе было надо, - ответил Дэхён. – Я тебе просто так даю.   
Откуда такая доброта? Ёнчжэ осторожно взял пакетик. Ёнчжэ ждал, что он набросится. Опять начнет про «трахну», но Дэ улыбался до ушей:  
\- Никакого секса... Если не захочешь сам, конечно.   
Так Дэхён протерся в морг, когда казалось, что его не пустят. За порошочек купил себе право сидеть рядом с Ёнчжэ на диванчике и смотреть, как он разжигает.  
Что-то несет, пока Дэ переседает поближе.   
Угадайте, кто через полчаса совершал толкательные движения бедрами.   
Дэхён толкался сильно и относительно медленно, так что Ёнчжэ стонал тоже рывками, вроде «А-ааах». Заниматься сексом лицом к лицу оказалось еще приятнее. Входить в него, прижимая к себе.   
Стало понятно, на чьей планете взошло солнце.   
Ёнчжэ перестал корчить из себя девственость. Его улыбкой можно было освещать темные ночи: Дэхён показывался в морге, показывал ему зажатый между указательным и средним пакетик, и потом...  
Потом его уже тащили за ворот куртки. Потом надо было пять минут, чтобы найти их со спущенными штанами, целующимися отвратительно глубоко и мерзко чавкая: Ёнчжэ придрочивал им обоим, а Дэхён обнимал его за пояс и, просочившись между ягодиц, пальчиком приятно потрахивал попочку.   
В обдолбанном Ёнчжэ не было ничего общего с обычным. Если в плане морга красным отметить места, где они успели предаться экспресс-сексу, то ярко-бордовым окажется диванчик с дырами в обивках. Трахались на расправленном и нет. Трахались жадно и быстро. Трахались валетом – Ёнчжэ сосал, а с другой стороны Дэхён медленно вводил в него дико огромный дилдо.   
Второе популярное место – стол для трупов. Ёнчжэ ставил на него ногу, а Дэхён его сзади. Что-то было в том, как милый Ёнчжэ раскорячивался посильнее, чтобы брать его было легче. А стол блестел сталью в царапинах. А процесс шел так агрессивно, что спина Ёнчжэ покрывалась потом и кожа горела.   
Алкавший полжизни его любви, Дэхён получил кое-что такое, что было не тем и не этим. Ёнчжэ отдавался с такой охотой, что трудно было назвать его человеком, которого принуждают, но вселенской любовью не пахло.  
Так что зря Дэхён продолжал выписывать каждый раз полный спектр услуг «соснуть-вылизать». Ёнчжэ постанывал. Чего можно было от него хотеть еще, было непонятно.   
Дэхён нежно гладил его лицо и жопу – ну так ведь кто ебаный извращенец. Когда Ёнчжэ слышал «люблю» чистый, то злился – думал, что издевается, наверно. Когда слышал то же самое под метом...  
Бывать у него (или у себя, без разницы) дома Дэхёну нравилось. От чистых простыней и горячего душа производилось впечатление, что все по-настоящему.   
Глядя в одну точку, в пустой экран телевизора, Дэхён сидел на диване у Ёнчжэ дома и дожидался его из душа.   
Он всегда отказывался, когда Ёнчжэ предлагал дунуть тоже. Во-первых, ему было хорошо и так. Эндорфина было сколько хочешь, просто целуй и обнимай. Во-вторых, дураку было понятно, что разок попробуешь, и уже не соскочишь.   
Ёнчжэ хороший пример. Он недавно перешел на новую схему «по чуть-чуть, но каждый день». И понятно, во что это превратилось. Это как куришь по пачке в день, потом «бросаешь», а по факту становится полторы пачки на сутки. На двенадцать часов. На ночь.   
Становится пофигу, но ты живешь с мыслью «бросаю». Я не наркоман, ни в коем случае.   
А Ёнчжэ незаметно отощал. Кости не торчат только на жопе. Это от бессонницы он, наверное.  
А Ёнчжэ не спит.   
Засчесывая пальцами мокрые волосы назад, появился Ёнчжэ в голубом халате. Сошлось в одно мгновение – как он такой неповторимый, керамически-белый с лица и шоколадный глазами и волосами. У него тремор иногда, он прячет пальцы в карманы халата. Вместе с рукавами.   
\- Ты красивый, - вдруг говорит Дэхён. – Просто... очень.   
Непокоренная красота.   
Улабаясь, Ёнчжэ спрашивает:  
\- Кто красивее? Я или Киану Ривз в молодости? – он трясется и улыбается, после кристал-мета хорошее настроение.   
А Дэ фанатище странного до ужаса Ривза.   
\- Спрашиваешь, - усмехается Дэхён.   
Вряд ли Ёнчжэ надо обязательно вытурить Киану и занять первое место. Его просто трясет, поэтому он усаживается Чону на коленки и прижимается лицом к лицу:  
\- Ну кто...  
Дэ проводит по бедрам. Ему плевать, красиво или нет. Шоколадные глаза Ёнчжэ, который знает, что он наркоман, смотрят на него.   
И в них банально такая сверхновая, такие шоколадные тайны, что Дэхён пошле бы и в рай, и в ад, только бы застрять там случайно, заблудиться и не быть найденным.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит он.   
Ёнчжэ добродушно улыбается, и разве что не комично в одно его ухо влетает, в другое вылетает. Он тянется вперед губами.   
\- Я всегда буду, - мычит Дэхён, но язык Ёнчжэ ему мешает.   
В новой серии вы узнаете, как Ёнчжэ плевать, он просто растягивает, расстегивает халат, который одолжил Дэ, присасывается к соску у тянется за членом приятно вздрочнуть.   
Много Ёнчжэ не говорит и обычно даже стонет глухо, но выгибается в спине, когда с него снимают халат, а потом он остается совсем голый на коленках голого Дэхёна.   
Давнишняя мечта исполняется: Ёнчжэ, придерживая, опускается на член – а потом длинно выдыхает. Упирается ладонью Дэхёну в плечо и по кругу водит задом, делая себе поприятнее.   
Он все еще трясется, но делает для своей задницы все: чтобы член выходил тягуче-медленно, выворачивая кожицу и стеночки. А входил чтобы со всего размаха, и от боли хотелось заорать.   
И в конце чтобы Дэ долбил с такой скоростью, а тело, в которое он ломится, ничего бы не весило. Одно разработанное отверстие в худой жопе, к которой крепится полумертвый цыпленок. 

 

Экспресс-секс нравился обоим больше всего. Такое внезапное: а давай разденемся и трахнемся. Здесь и сейчас.   
Можно ли назвать доверием? Что так иногда было надо, что трахались без резинки. Дэхён кончал в Ёнчжэ, ему нравилось, когда потом вместе со спазмами вытекает.   
Он же любил это все, что вытекает и откуда.   
Разочек он все-таки сдался и принял дымящуюся, как торфяник, трубку. Это был странный опыт, все казалось замедленным и размытым, слово «нельзя» не воспринималось никак. Это был самый странный секс. Дэ никогда так не хотелось ебаться, когда закутанный в одеяло Ёнчжэ сидел у него на коленках и смотрел непонятно на что. Иногда он менял колено, на которое опирался, иногда привставал и измученно выдыхал в ухо.   
Самое странное было в том, что член был внутри него, но под метом обоим казалось, что это правило: я в тебе, ты во мне, но мы не будем двигаться.   
Секс под запретом.   
И все это – данность. Метамфетаминовый божина, который сказал, что делать, а что нет, но никогда не запрещал кайфовать.   
Но это все фигня. 

 

\---  
\- Неужели тебе не было его жалко? – спросил Минхёк. – Чувство сострадания в тебе было?  
Дэхён хмыкнул, как над глупостью:  
\- А себя мне не должно было быть жалко? – переспросил он, и Минхёк сначала не понял, пока не объяснили: - Единственное, чем я мог его удержать – мет.   
Улыбка Дэхёна становилась омерзительнее, когда он вспоминал. Она даже походила на мечательную:  
\- Трахаться с ним было как со змеей. Зазевался – и она тебе откусила...  
Давно уже Минхёк ничего не комментировал. Дэхён все сам:  
\- Хотя нет, было... Помню, как он меня удивил...

 

***  
Что интересно в людях – независимо от статуса все ищут поебаться.  
Кода женаты – на стороне. А уж Ёнгук-то мог разобраться, кого нету смысла трогать, а кого щипануть.   
Попросту разводили на бабло, Юна старалась. Соблазн появлялся, когда клиент очень агрессивно защищался – не значило ли это, что у него куча баблища?  
В общем, те кто скончался – они по большей части случайно. Дэ и Хим тоже как бы не спорили за право лишать человека жизни.   
Так. Крови лишней старались не пускать, пользовались не пистолетом, а его ручкой.   
Однажды это вылезло боком.   
Тело доставили в морг и как всегда выкинули в ящик. Ёнчжэ еще, помнится, не понравилась окровавленная башка, наследившая на столе красным.   
Тело зашевелилось, когда Ёнчжэ с сигаретой в зубах зпаивал гроб. Ослабевший кулак ударился в пластик разок, другой.   
\- Чё... чё будем делать? – спросил Хим. – Выковыряй его...  
А Ёнчжэ психанул:  
\- И? – выбросил сигу прямо на гроб. – Первую помощь окажешь, сука?   
Ха-ха. У него просто кончилось, поэтому он был злой. Но Чон стоял рядом, и наверняка у него в кармане пакетик, иначе кто с ним будет ебаться. Ёнчжэ очень сильно хотелось курнуть кристалликов, а потом, хуй с ним, ебаться...  
Так оно и вышло. Трахались зло и грязно на столе с размазанной кровью. Откуда-то слышно было стук, как будто били кулаком в пластик.   
Наверно, тело просило о помощи, но кто бы его услышал. На полу валялись деньги.   
Трахались так усердно, что Дэ вырубился на дырявом диванчике. Но Ёнчжэ не спал.   
Дэхён проснулся в середине ночи и, плохо соображая со сна, рассматривал Ёнчжэ. Тот сидел на диване голый и дрочил себе между раздвинутых коленок.   
После того, как они трахались часа полтора. Ему все еще было мало.   
Ёнчжэ, нахер, не спал никогда.   
Ёнчжэ смотрел вникуда и вздрачивал писюн. 

 

___  
\- Одно из тел, - Минхёк оденул себя, - одна из жертв была жива...  
\- Да? – вынгул бровь Ёнчджэ.   
Он тоже помаленьку пользовался разрешением курить.  
\- Да, - утверждал Минхёк.  
Вот бы не оказалось, что он зря Дэхёну верит. Каждому слову верит.   
\- Вы не помните, наверно, - продолжал Минхёк, - потому что были под действем метамфетамина...  
Ёнчжэ не понравилось. Он сказал:  
\- Я, блядь, ВСЕ помню. Не лезь за меня решать...  
Открытая злоба отттолкнула Минхёка, он уставился в бумаги.   
А Ёнчжэ сказал:  
\- По секрету – да, он был жив. В протокол – нет.   
И уставился так, мол, доволен?   
Минхёк уже ничего так не хотел, как закончить. Но что-то все время менялось, добавлялись новые оттенки.   
Ёнчжэ внезапно сказал:  
\- Я подпишу все, все, что тебе надо. Если встречусь с этим ублюдком. 

 

Дэхён сказал, что не мешал Ёнчжэ лечиться. Тот сам сбегал из клиники к нему, припадал на колени и жадно сосал вытащенный из ширинки член – чтобы получить свои кристалики.   
Дэхёна бесило только одно: Ёнчжэ во всех блядских грехах обвинял его.   
Минхёку Дэхён сказал странное:  
\- Он не заслуживал работать в морге. Он гораздо умнее этого.   
Проблема была в том, что Ёнчжэ не нравился себе сам. Метамфетамин помогал забыть.   
Морг, трупы, деньги.   
Еблю полуохоты тоже.   
Ёнчжэ становился ангелом, непорочным и беззаботным. В своих собственных глазах и для самого Дэ, ласково приобнимающего за жопу. 

 

\---  
\- Все могдо бы быть по-другому, - закончил Дэхён. – Но он ненавидел меня дло того, что жёг жалом паяльника.   
Пощелкивая ручкой по пальцам, Минхёк слуашал.   
Дэхён рассказывал:  
\- Он взял паяльник, которым запаивал ящики, и вдавил жало вот сюда, - он оказал на шею, где его шрам. – Мне казалось, он хотел, чтобы прожгло насквозь, - Дэхён показал жестом, как: от горла до позвоночного хряща, действительно насковзь.   
Ёнчжэ отбрал пистолет, когда его вместе с паяльником ревущий как зверь Дэ отшвырнул. Но Ёнчжэ взвел и наставил:  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - пистолет в его руках трясся, как живой.   
От боли Дэхён еле соображал. Но все равно.   
\- Я сказал Химчану, - с торжеством парня, который думает на два шага вперел, сказал он. – Химчан все знает, понимаешь? Про бабу твою, которую ты трахал, а потом убил, понял?   
Пистолет просто затрясся, но Дэ было как-то насрать. Он прижимал пальцами выжженую кожу.   
\- Если хочешь в тюрьму – давай. 

 

Когда Минхёк поднялся, Дэхён не понял зачем. Офицер просто вышел, не сказав ни слова.   
Дэхён остался один, все еще под действием воспоминаний: кусал губу и смотрел в пол.  
А потом дверь открылась, и в сопросовождении Минхёка вошел Ёнчжэ – красивее, чем Дэ его понмнил, только в тюремной робе.   
По тому, как он отвел взгляд, Минхёк понял, что его попытки устрить встречу были бравадой, на самом деле он не был ни в чем уверен и боялся. Как статуя Ёнчжэ, под давлением руки Минхёка, опустился на стул и уставился на носки ботинок.   
На самом деле Минхёк не должен был и в равной степени не хотел устраивать никаких встреч – некоторые люди напрочь отбивают желание помогать и проявлять сочувствие.   
Так что Минхёк с чистой совестью пообещал Ёнчжэ «встречу», имея в виду, что он все равно соберет их всех для сверки показаний, и на «встрече» будут присутствовать Енгук и Химан тоже. Минхёк за ними и отправился, оставив двоих в допросной.   
Три минуты – это все, что он мог дать.   
Когда он вернулся (Бан и Хим шагали впереди), Дэхён лежал на полу, плевал кровью и зажимал пальцами рану в животе.   
А Ёнчжэ смотрел на него взглядом человека, который запоминает и наслаждатся.   
Енгук, посторонившись от двери, медленно похлопал:  
\- Драма...  
Позже Минхёк посмотрел записи с камер. Ёнчжэ встал со стула, подошёл к Дэхёну, положил руки ему на плечи – цепочка наручников провалилась под шею Чона.   
Ёнчжэ погладил его щеку:  
\- Я не ненавижу тебя, - а потом воткнул в Дэхёна канцелярский нож, который украл со стола Минхёка.   
Ёнчжэ пырнул его пару раз, а потом подвел итог:  
\- Мне плевать...  
А вот Дэхён из лужи собственной крови смотрел на него странно. 

 

\- Встать!   
Только Бан не захотел встать самомтоятельно, и его за руку подхватил охранник. Дэхён нагнулся к уху Ёнчжэ и что-то прошептал.   
Первый вторник 2028-го Минхёк проводит в суде, искоса наблюдая за происходящим в собачнике, где держат обвиняемых.   
Эх, он ведь сказал, что их нельзя допускать близко друг к другу.   
Пока секретарь оглашает, какое слушается дело и о чем, Дэхён опирается локтем о плечо Ёнчжэ. Цепочка его наручников опускается под шею Ёнчжэ, он сам отходит назад.   
Это Минхёк и предполагал, когда начал смотреть запись из допросной, на которой Ёнчжэ продырявил Дэхёна ножом – что проще всего удушить цепочкой.   
Кажется, никто с полминуты и не замечает, как Ёнчжэ исчезает, проваливаясь под непрозрачную рампу, только Енгук, ко всему готовый, беззвучно хлопает.   
А потом то, чего Дэхён добивался – крики, охрана, дубинки. Химчан с Енгуком нарочно мешаются полицейским, пока Дэхён душит Ёнчжэ цепью от наручников.   
Суд превращается в цирк: Дэхёна за руки тащат обратно, а он орет:  
\- Ночами в тюрьме я буду думать о тебе! Трогать свой хер и думать... – удары заставляют его заткнуться.   
Почти. Он скользит ногами по полу и орет имя Ёнчжэ, который на коленках пытается вдохнуть через передавленную трахею.   
Судья распускает заседание, а Минхёк так и знал. Он выходит со своей фуражкой возле колена и думает вслух:  
\- Он будет делать это еще и еще. Пока у него есть руки и ноги и силы двигаться.   
\- Все еще заинтересован в этой истории? – ехидно интересуется Шону, шагающий рядом.   
К его удивлению Минхёк мотает крашеной головой:  
\- Нет. Хочу вытащить это из головы, - он показывает, - как съемный диск. И выбросить. Давай пойдем выпить?  
К его большому сожалению, он слишком прав, и на заседания суда будет ходить еще полгода: Дэхён будет устраивать цирк, Енгук будет устраивать цирк, и даже Ёнчжэ...  
Им нет границ.


End file.
